Freedom
by Hibarii
Summary: Szczęśliwe i beztroskie życie Aomine się skończyło. Wraz z rodzicami wyjeżdża na pół roku do Ameryki, do pięknej, gorącej Californii, która jest dla niego niczym samo dno piekieł. W każdym razie do czasu aż poznaje Kagamiego, który pokazuje mu czym jest prawdziwe, kalifornijskie freedom.
1. Chapter 1

** PART 1**

Z głośnym westchnięciem zatrzasnął bagażnik samochodu. Aomine Daiki miał siedemnaście lat i jego życie było do dupy. Mega zajebiście do dupy. A nigdy takie nie było. Prowadził sobie spokojny żywot człowieka bez większych problemów, będąc jednym z geniuszy koszykówki, zdobywając coraz to nowe zwycięstwa, mistrzostwa i generalnie… generalnie było zadowalająco. Ale w życiu wszystko trwa tylko do czasu, najwyraźniej Aomine wykorzystał już cały spokój, jaki przeznaczony był na jego życie, bo po prostu jakiś cholerny skurwysyn odpowiedzialny za ludzki los postanowił mu go spieprzyć. Daiki miał ochotę zasadzić mu takiego kopa, że by się nie pozbierał.

- Daiki, kochanie, rozchmurz się trochę, nie będzie tak źle!

Aomine posłał swojej matce nachmurzone spojrzenie.

_Nie wiesz o czym gadasz, kobieto_, wyburczał w swoich myślach. Daiki nienawidził zmian, nienawidził, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli, a już zwłaszcza, gdy nad owymi zmianami nie miał kontroli. I tak właśnie było tym razem, a postawiony przed niemalże faktem dokonanym mógł tylko warczeć ze złości. A nie było szans, by rodzice zostawili go samego. Na cholerę się w ogóle wyprowadzać? I to jeszcze gdzie? Do cholernej Ameryki! No Budda przewraca się w grobie, czy coś. I to jeszcze na pół roku! Kompletny bezsens, by musiał wyjeżdżać razem z nimi, ale te rozsądne argumenty kompletnie nie docierały do jego rodzicieli. Nosz cholera, tak się przecież dzieciom nie robi!

- Wszystko zabraliście? – spytał jego ojciec, wsiadając do samochodu.

Aomine milczał wyniośle, zapinając pas i nie zamierzając odpowiadać na to durne pytanie. To jasne, że nie miał wszystkiego. Jego, kurwa, dom tu zostawał, jego łóżko, jego zasrane drzewo za oknem, jego kolekcja Horikity, jego… jego, cholera jasna, życie tutaj zostawało, a on leciał do pieprzonej Ameryki, by w pieprzonej Ameryce mieszkać przez pół roku, by chodzić do pierzonej szkoły w tym pieprzonym… Aghr. Trzeba było przywiązać się do tego kaloryfera w ramach protestu.

No ale co poradzić, świat jest gównem, w którym „gównażeria" głosu nie ma i tak oto jechał właśnie na lotnisko, zostawiając za sobą wszystko, co zna, by przez pół roku zamieszkać w jakimś amerykańskim buszu. Tak bardzo nie i już, do licha.

Gapiąc się przez niewielkie okno w samolocie, stwierdził, że w tamtej chwili nikt nie był większym patriotą niż on. Czując, jak samolot rusza, osunął się nieco na fotelu.

Żegnaj kochana Japonio, witaj zjebana Ameryko.

* * *

Wszystko było nie tak. Wszystko, totalnie wszystko było nie tak, jak trzeba. Kalifornia była za gorąca, za głośna, za jaskrawa, zbyt metalowa… po prostu była do dupy. Nawet fakt, że z Long Beach pochodzi jeden z koszykarzy NBA nie był w stanie polepszyć parszywego nastoju, jaki miał Aomine. Drażniło go wszystko, obcość miejsca, tłumy, wręcz hordy ludzi, nieustający hałas i gorąco. Wyprowadzające z równowagi gorąco, mimo iż dzień chylił się już ku zachodowi. Wbił znudzone i zirytowane spojrzenie w szybę gapiąc się na mijane budynki, kolorowe, błyszczące, bądź zmieniające się w ruderę, pokryte grafiti… Wychylił się dostrzegając grupkę osób grającą w kosza na małym boisku między budynkami. Jeden z nich, jakiś rudzielec, zdobył właśnie dość widowiskowego kosza wywołując tym radość członków jego drużyny. W sumie, jakby nie patrzeć koszykówka była niejako wpisana w amerykańskie życie, więc może aż tak do dupy jak myślał nie będzie.

Nawet nie zauważył, że jego ojciec zatrzymał samochód dopóki nie trzasnęły drzwi. Że niby są na miejscu? W samą, kurna, porę, jeszcze chwila, a utopiłby się we własnym pocie.

Wysiadł z auta, oglądając się i patrząc przez chwilę na rozgrywkę. Ciekawe na jakim są poziomie w porównaniu z Japonią. Wygląda to nie najgorzej, ale nie dowiesz się póki sam się z kimś nie zmierzysz…

- Widzisz, mówiłam, że nie będzie ci się tutaj nudzić! – Matka uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, a Daiki zmemłał przekleństwa pod nosem pomagając ojcu wziąć z samochodu ich bagaże.

Jasne. Czeka go tu pieprzonych sześć miesięcy. Nie zdąży się znudzić, zabije go to cholerne gorąco.

Otarł ramieniem pot płynący po skroni, patrząc przez okienko na klatce schodowej na boisko. Imponujący wsad rudzielca aż zatrząsnął koszem, co drużyna przywitała radością i co chyba zakończyło mecz, bo reszta ściskała sobie dłonie. Mimo zmęczenia podróżą, zmianą czasu i tym pieprzonym upałem, poczuł niesamowitą chęć, by samemu wyjść na boisko. Tylko jak można grać, gdy słońce świeci ci właściwie nad samą głową? Amerykanie to pojebany naród.

Aomine wyszedł z łazienki po chłodnym prysznicu, czując, że choć trochę doszedł do siebie.

Mieszkanie, które mieli, nie było może pełnowymiarowym apartamentem z rybkami pływającym w ścianie, ale całkiem znośne. Oczywiście domu nie pobije, ale dało się przeżyć, przynajmniej kibel nie przypominał wychodka, a na ścianach nie było grzyba, Amerykanie to w końcu chodzące brudasy, każdy to wie.

Wyjął z lodówki wodę i zerknął za okno. Boisko po drugiej stronie było puste. Już wcześniej zauważył, że okna zarówno kuchni, salonu jak i jego pokoju wychodzą na tę stronę ulicy.

Ehh… Sześć miesięcy. Sześć miesięcy w tym Amerykańskim gównie. Jak to przeżyje powinien dostać jakiś order za zasługi dla kraju.

* * *

Dni mijały Aomine niemal jednakowo. Z racji, że był środek wakacji mógł się do woli obijać w łóżku i to było znacznie lepsze niż wychodzenie na ten wszechogarniający skraw. Spędzając w domu czas sam, podkręcał klimatyzację ile się tylko dało i z okien obserwował przemierzających ulice ludzi. Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się grupki dzieciaków wymyślające sobie różne, dziwne gry, których zasad Aomine nie pojmował. Czasem, a nawet nie czasem, bo codziennie i trzeciej po południu przez ulicę przejeżdżał korowód motorów, robiąc taki hałas, że bębenki pękały. Dużo bardziej jednak Aomine interesował się tym, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie było dnia, by ktoś tam nie grał. Czasem były to jakieś kompletne smarki, czasem młodzież, a nawet jakieś starsze typy, jednak mimo żaru lejącego się z nieba, boisko do kosza było zajmowane praktycznie codziennie.

Aomine otworzył lodówkę, w poszukiwaniu butelki z zimną wodą i z ulgą przyjął bijący stamtąd chłód. Po dość umiarkowanym klimacie panującym w rodzinnym kraju, tak gorące i suche lato było dla niego ciężkie do wytrzymania. Mówili mu, że będzie gorąco, ale nikt kuźwa nie pisnął słówkiem, że aż tak! Już pierwszego dnia potraktował jedne ze spodni nożyczkami. W końcu mu się od tego upału jajka usmażą, kurwa mać.

Słońce na zewnątrz bardzo powoli zachodziło, zabarwiając wszystko na pomarańczowo i czerwono, a Aomine poczuł tak przemożoną chęć pogrania w kosza, że zdecydował się w końcu opuścić swój azyl.

Pompując piłkę, zerknął w stronę drzwi, w których zazgrzytał zamek. Jak to się dzieje, że jego matka po całym dniu na tym cholernym piekle nadal była świeża jak skowronek?

- O, wychodzisz gdzieś? – zagadnęła, wędrując do kuchni.

- Taa – burknął pod nosem, ściskając piłkę, by sprawdzić, czy jest odpowiednio twarda.

- Powinieneś sobie znaleźć jakiś znajomych, Daiki, całe dnie spędzasz w domu!

Nieco zmartwione spojrzenie matki obudziło w nim durne wyrzuty sumienia. No dobrze, może nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych osobistości przez ostatnie kilka dni i mimo że matka próbowała ratować skwaszoną przez niego atmosferę, to jednak Aomine nie mógł się powstrzymać od manifestowania tego, jak bardzo decyzja rodziców nie była mu na rękę.

- Nie przejmuj się, sam sobie dam radę – burknął, kozłując przez chwilę piłkę. Idealnie.

- No ale dużo lepiej spędzać czas z kimś, będziesz miał chociaż jakieś miłe wspomnienia.

Zaklął w myślach. Kobiety nie powinny tak patrzeć na facetów, bo robiły z nich miękkich ćwoków. Aomine powstrzymał się od komentarza, że bynajmniej nie zamierza mieć żadnych wspomnień z tym miejscem, a najlepiej to chciałby, aby czas spędzony tutaj minął mu jak najszybciej, a po powrocie po prostu zapomniał o tym koszmarze.

- Mam na to sześć miesięcy, nie? – mruknął, wstając i wkładając piłkę pod ramię. – Gdzie tata?

- Musiał jeszcze zostać na spotkaniu, ale powinien wrócić na kolację. Chciałbyś coś konkretnego zjeść?

- Cokolwiek zrobisz będzie świetne. – Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w policzek. Już od kilku lat był dużo wyższy od niej. Ech, był chyba skazany na kurduplów, nawet we własnej rodzinie. – Idę pograć.

- Baw się dobrze – z uśmiechem pogłaskała go po ramieniu.

Aomine wybiegł z klatki, a suche, gorące powietrze uderzyło go z całą mocą. Uf, jak tu można żyć? Zignorował jednak kompletnie ten nieprzyjemny fakt i przebiegł przez ulicę, wchodząc na boisko ogrodzone wysoką siatką. Odbijając piłkę od razu się rozchmurzył, słysząc znany sobie dźwięk. Lekkim truchtem podbiegł do kosza i wrzucił piłkę. O tak, stanowczo mu tego brakowało. Jak mógł nie wyjść wcześniej? Kompletnie tego nie pojmował.

Koszykówka niczym się nie różniła od siebie, bez znaczenia na jakim kontynencie się grało. Pochłaniała go tak samo i bez reszty. Nawet gorąco przestało mu dokuczać, był tylko on, piłka i kosz. I niewidzialni przeciwnicy, których mijał z gracją. Zwód w prawo, w lewo, między dwoma obrońcami, odchylenie w tył i rzut. I znowu. I znowu.

Piłka z trzaskiem odbiła się od tablicy i wpadła do kosza. Dysząc ciężko, zmęczony nieco dość długim graniem, podszedł wolno w stronę kosza po piłkę. Ożywienie i rozluźnienie przepływało przez jego ciało. Nie było nic lepszego, nigdy nie będzie niczego lepszego niż gra w kosza. Podbijając piłkę uderzeniem dłoni pochwycił ją zgrabnie.

- Cześć.

Wzdrygnął się zaskoczony i obejrzał. Przywitanie w języku angielskim należało najwyraźniej do typka stojącego przy wejściu na boisko. Aomine wyprostował się, mierząc go wzrokiem.

- Cześć – odpowiedział również po angielsku. Typek przez chwilę patrzył na niego, po czym wygiął usta w uśmiechu i ruszył w jego stronę.

- Grasz w kosza? – spytał.

Gość nie mógł być starszy od niego, chociaż wzrostem niemal mu dorównywał. Rude, niemal czerwone włosy miał rozczochrane, a opalone ramiona niezasłonięte przez luźny, czarny podkoszulek nie były ramionami cherlaka.

- Jak widać – mruknął, mrużąc oczy z rezerwą.

Chłopak roześmiał się wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony.

- Może zagramy? – zaproponował, unosząc zaczepnie brew.

- Może nie? – Tym razem to on uniósł brew, ale w kpiącym geście.

- Boisz się, że przegrasz? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieco bezczelnie, a wszystko w Aomine wręczy wyło „wyzwanie!".

- Z tobą? Nie wyglądasz na silnego – parsknął, obracając piłkę na palcu. Przez jego twarz przebiegł cień irytacji i nim Aomine zareagował, ramię chłopaka wystrzeliło w jego stronę i dłoń pochwyciła piłkę.

- Tak sądzisz? – spytał z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem, samemu obracając piłkę na palcu.

Usta Aomine wygięły się w uśmiechu.

- Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? – spytał, kozłując piłkę.

- Przyszedłeś tu grać, czy gadać? – Skoczył w jego kierunku, jednak typek zrobił szybki unik.

- Jestem po prostu ciekawy, nie masz akcentu stąd – wyjaśnił, próbując wyminąć Aomine, jednak ten wciąż go blokował, aż odstąpił nieco w tył.

- Jestem z zagranicy – przyznał, uważnie obserwując przeciwnika i blokując jego kolejny zwód.

- Skąd? – dopytał i w końcu go wyminął. Aomine ruszył za nim i błyskawicznie zaszedł mu drogę wybijając piłkę z dłoni. Kozłując piłkę wyprowadził ją na środek.

- Z Japonii – odpowiedział i wyprostował się zaskoczony, gdy chłopak ryknął śmiechem.

- Poważnie? – spytał ze śmiechem po japońsku, a Daiki przez chwilę zdębiał.

- Też jesteś z Japonii? – Zmarszczył brwi.

- Urodziłem się tam, ale od wielu lat mieszkam w Ameryce – wyjaśnił chłopak. Masz ci cholerny los, wyjechać za granicę i trafić na Japończyka. – Jak… - Umilkł raptownie, cofając się o kilka kroków i otwierając szeroko oczy, gdy Aomine jak błyskawica przemknął koło niego z piłką, trafiając bez błędnie do kosza.

- Mieliśmy chyba grać. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy rudzielec spojrzał na niego. W odpowiedzi dostał taki sam, kpiący uśmiech.

Tak, właśnie tego mu brakowało, dokładnie tego. Dokładnie tego brakowało mu nawet w Japonii. Kogoś takiego jak ten typek, który okazał się całkiem niezłym przeciwnikiem, który deptał mu po piętach, z którym mógłby przegrać…

Chłopak oparł dłonie na udach sapiąc głośno.

- Zdaje się, że remis – stwierdził, prostując się i biorąc głęboki wdech.

- Zdaje się, że wygrałem czterema punktami – zaszydził Daiki, opierając ręce na biodrach, opanowując rozszalałe płuca. Pot niemal go zalewał, ale rozgrzane mięśnia rwały tym specyficznym bólem zmęczenia.

- Chyba w twoich, kurna, snach – zbulwersował się.

Aomine uśmiechnął się tylko kpiąco w odpowiedzi. Nawet nie zauważył, że zrobiło się już ciemno i wszędzie paliły się lampy. Przynajmniej upał nie dawał już tak w dupę.

- Jestem Taiga. Kagami Taiga – przestawił się chłopak, podchodząc do niego z piłką. – A ty?

- Aomine Daiki – mruknął, łapiąc rzuconą w jego stronę piłkę.

- Spoko. Zagrajmy jeszcze kiedyś, Daiki. – Trącił go z uśmiechem ramieniem, gdy przechodził obok. – Jesteś całkiem dobry, jak na Japończyka.

„_Aomine", zjebie_, warknął w myślach.

- Co to niby miało znaczyć? – Odwrócił się za nim, mrużąc oczy.

Kagami obrócił się przodem do niego, wciskając ręce do kieszeni i posyłając mu bezczelny uśmiech.

- Że nie jesteś tak cienki, jak myślałem, hahaha! Do następnego! – Machnął ręką i już go nie było.

Skurwysyn! Skopie mu dupsko, normalnie tak mu skopie te zawszone cztery litery, że nie będzie co zbierać.

Syknął pod nosem, nie wiedząc nawet na co jest zły i ruszył do domu.

No mówił, że Ameryka to zjebany kraj.

* * *

_Heeh, no więc tego, no. ^^" Opisy nie są moją mocną stroną, a właściwie są największą słabością, więc wybaczcie. W sumie nie wiem, jak się spodoba to opowiadanie, bo kanon chyba znowu pójdzie mi się bujać, a do tego to dla mnie taki mini eksperyment, no ale zobaczymy, może akurat przypadnie Wam do gustu. W mojej głowie wygląda całkiem zacnie i może uda mi się równie zacnie przelać to na „papier". :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Aomine miał nadzieję, że dość szybko będzie miał okazję zmierzyć się z Kagamim i raz a porządnie przypieczętować swoje zwycięstwo. Jednak chłopak nie pojawił się ani następnego dnia, ani kolejnego i kolejnego. Jednak nie przeszkadzało to Aomine w spędzaniu czasu do późna w nocy na graniu. Potrafił już nawet ignorować choć trochę ten cholerny żar lejący się z nieba, jednak nadal przyprawiał go o pasję, gdy miał opuścić błogosławiony chłód, jaki dzięki klimatyzacji panował w mieszkaniu. A niestety nie miał wyjścia, jego matka była tyranem, który nie czaił za grosz takich subtelności i z gracją ignorowała fakt, że jej syn jest zagorzałym wrogiem tego cholernego ustrojstwa na niebie, które paliło mu żywcem skórę. I na cholerę komu kobiety w życiu? Upierdliwe to to, tragarza z człowieka robią, żyć nie dają, nawet matka rodzona. Jedyny plus tego ciągania przez matkę po sklepach był taki, że zakupił pierwszą i podstawową rzecz, jaką powinien mieć jadąc do tego piekła na ziemi. Okulary. Cudowne, ciemne okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Wszystko w tym cholernym mieście było dla Aomine „zbyt". Zbyt gorąco, zbyt duszno, zbyt tłoczno, zbyt sucho i przede wszystkim zbyt jaskrawo. Czy to skutek słońca czy cholera wie czego innego, ale faktem było, że wszystkie kolory zdawały się być o wiele intensywniejsze od tego, do czego przywykł. Niebo było tak niebieskie i jasne, że niemal białe, zieleń kuła w oczy, a błękit był tak lazurowy, że można by w nim oglądać własną mordę. A więc okulary i luźne podkoszulki były tym, co stanowczo trzeba zapisać na plus tego harowania jako matczyny tragarz. Minusem była ilość ludzi, która zdążyła go stratować. Ale już przywykł, że w tym zjebanym życiu nie można mieć wszystkiego i powinien się cieszyć z tych maleńkich, tycich, jasnych promyków w jego życiu.

Chociaż słońce wisiało w najlepsze na niebie i zalewało ulice swoim blaskiem, Aomine zdecydował się wyjść pograć, gdyż godziny spędzane samemu w mieszkaniu przyprawiały go już o dreszcze. Ileż w końcu można snuć się jak smród po gaciach.

Otarł opaską na nadgarstku czoło, na które już zdążył wystąpić pot. Wciągnął suche, gorące powietrze, po raz chyba tysięczny zastanawiając się, jak w takim cholernym piecu można normalnie żyć. Toż tu muszą jakieś mutanty żyć, a nie normalni ludzie.

Jednak wszystkie niedogodności zostały zepchnięte na granicę myśli, gdy piłka uderzyła o boisko, a pod dłonią czuł jej szorstkość. Wysiłek był dobry, pracujące, rozgrzane mięśnia były dobre, nawet ten cholerny pot płynący po czole i plecach był dobry. Wydmuchując powietrze cofnął się kozłując piłkę i ocierając nos i policzki górą podkoszulka. Błyskawicznie rozsunął stopy, uderzenia piłki o beton nabrały mocy, a on ruszył z miejsca omijając wyimaginowanych przeciwników. W lewo, prawo, piłka z jednej ręki do drugiej, przejście bokiem, zwód, wyskok i piłka do kosza. Podciągnął się, trzymając obręcz kosza, bujając się, po czym odbił się w tył, zgrabnie lądując na nogach.

- Hej!

Obejrzał się, słysząc po raz drugi w przeciągu tygodnia powitanie w języku angielskim. Jednak tym razem nie był to bynajmniej samotny, bezczelny rudzielec, lecz grupka dziwnych typków, która cholera wie, co od niego chciała. Co mówiła zawsze mama? Aha, nie bijemy się z nowo poznanymi kolegami, jasne.

- Cześć – mruknął z rezerwą, ocierając twarz skrawkiem podkoszulka. Kurwa, pływał już w swoim własnym pocie, pieprzony skwar.

Jeden z chłopaków, wysoki i opalony, z dredami na głowie wysunął się na przód.

- Grasz w kosza? – zagadnął.

Kurwa. Czy ten zjebany Amerykański naród ma coś z oczami?

- Jak widać – burknął.

- Całkiem nieźle grasz. Może chciałbyś z nami pograć? – zaproponował.

- Chyba jednak nie – odpowiedział, mrużąc oczy.

- Poważnie, stary, gramy niedługo mecz z inną drużyną, przydałby nam się ktoś taki jak ty.

Aomine milczał, przypatrując się uważnie chłopakowi, a potem reszcie. Drużyna jak drużyna, dziesięciu szczylów, którzy wcale na szczylów nie wyglądali, coś tam, gdzieś tam musieli trenować.

- Nie dacie rady im sami? – Uniósł nieco kpiąco brew.

- To jedna z najsilniejszych drużyn w tej okolicy, mają dwóch potworów, stary, zmiatają wszystkich z boiska – prychnął. – Ale ty jesteś podobny do nich, mielibyśmy większe szanse.

- Mówisz, że są silni? – Zmarszczył brwi. Właściwie przydałoby mu się pograć z kimś, samemu to jednak nie było to. Może tutaj faktycznie jest ktoś warty uwagi i wysiłku? Nic nie zaszkodzi przecież spróbować.

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

- Póki co nikt ich jeszcze nie pokonał – dodał, czując najwyraźniej, że Aomine jest bardziej przychylny.

Daiki wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

- To chyba ktoś powinien im w końcu skopać tyłki.

- Zgadzam się zupełnie. – Chłopak wyszczerzył się wyciągając w jego stronę rękę.

- Kiedy ten mecz? – dopytał.

- Za cztery dni. Dołączasz?

Aomine uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ściskając dłoń chłopaka.

Czas sprawdzić, do czego nadają się ci Amerykanie.

Amerykanie mieli zupełnie inny styl grania niż Japończycy. I to więcej niż odpowiadało Aomine. Po prostu prawdziwa i czysta uliczna koszykówka. O nic więcej nie mógł prosić. Jego drużyna może nie była geniuszami na światowym poziomie, ale byli całkiem nieźli, chociaż miał nadzieję, że ich przeciwnicy będą jednak silniejsi. Dużo silniejsi. Potrzebował silnych przeciwników. Blisko trzy dni grania było dla niego mało. Za mało, potrzebował więcej. Dawno nie był tak skupiony na graniu, bo też i dawno nie miał okazji pograć w typową, uliczną koszykówkę, a już nigdy nie miał okazji grać u samego źródła. To było nieporównywalne z niczym. Przyswajał wszystkie nowości i sztuczki jakie tamci znali, sam nie raz zaskoczył ich nieznanymi im zagraniami. Ale jedno było niezmienne, nadal potrzebował kogoś silniejszego. Kogoś dużo silniejszego. Było trudniej, ba, było dużo trudniej, granie w szczerym słońcu, gdzie powietrze było niczym suche trociny, było dla niego upierdliwe jak drzazga wbita w palec. Ale przyzwyczaił się, cholera jasna, przyzwyczaił ignorować to cholerne dziadostwo i skupiał się od początku tylko na grze. Jebane gorąco przecież go nie pokona, zwłaszcza, że reszta najwyraźniej nie miała takich problemów, miał nawet wrażenie, że pocą się dużo mniej do niego, zasrane amerykańce.

W dniu meczu słońce grzało nic mniej, jednak plus był taki iż grali późnym popołudniem, kiedy, jak Aomine się dowiedział na własnym przykładzie, dało się chociaż normalnie oddychać.

Przez chwilę kozłował piłkę, po czym wyskoczył, wypuszczając piłkę, która bezbłędnie trafiła do kosza.

- Przyszli – mruknął ktoś i wszyscy odwrócili się patrząc, jak grupka chłopaków wchodzi na boisko. Ho, ho, ktoś tu aż emanował pewnością siebie. Specyficzny dreszcz przebiegł go po kręgosłupie. Uwielbiał tę atmosferę, manifestację i presję siły. Zapowiadało się interesująco, nie wyglądali na słabeuszy, nie wyglądali… No chyba, kurwa, żart…

Nowo przybyli witali się z jego drużyną, aż w końcu ich oczy spoczęły na nim.

Głośny, irytujący śmiech aż odbił się od ścian budynków. Rozczochrane rude włosy i ten irytujący, rozbawiony wyraz mordy… No po prostu jebane życie.

Kagami wysunął się na czoło swojej drużyny wyraźnie ubawiony.

- No, no, co za spotkanie! Mówiono mi, że znaleźli silnego gościa, ale nie pomyślałem, że to możesz być ty! – roześmiał się ponownie.

Ciekawe, kurwa, co w tym było takiego zabawnego.

- Mnie mówiono o silnych gościach – zaczął, unosząc lekceważąco brew – myślałem, że to będzie ktoś naprawdę silny, a nie taki słabeusz. – Wygiął usta w kpiącym i wyzywającym uśmieszku.

Wszyscy zamarli i umilkli gapiąc się na nich, a cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Zdziwiony wyraz twarzy Kagamiego szybko przeszedł w drapieżny uśmiech.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto jest słabeuszem – sarknął. – Najgorsze psy zawsze głośno szczekają.

- Nie zapominaj, że już z tobą wygrałem – zakpił przechodząc na japoński.

- Był remis – warknął Taiga, również po japońsku.

- Wygrałem i dobrze to wiesz – uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Więc przekonajmy się. – Aomine zamrugał oczami. Kurwa, kolejny Japończyk? Co to kurna, jakaś radosna kraina uchodźców? Chłopak, który stanął między nimi uniósł kąciki ust w nikłym uśmiechu.

- Nas jest dwóch, ty jeden – powiedział płynną japońszczyzną, upewniając Aomine, że się nie przesłyszał.

- Khehe, jakby to robiło jakąś różnicę – zakpił.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Himuro Tatsuya, fajnie będzie cię pokonać. – Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

- Aomine Daiki – uderzył w jego rękę – fajnie będzie zmieść was z boiska.

W oczach uśmiechniętego Tatsuyi błysnął ogień rywalizacji. Aomine uśmiechnął się szeroko. Na to właśnie czekał.

Jakiś niezwiązany z żadną drużyną chłopak zagwizdał, wyrzucając piłkę w górę. Jeden zero, Amerykańskie małpy. Podał piłkę, jednak ta szybko została przejęta przez Himuro, który jak pieprzona błyskawica znalazł się pod koszem, a piłka bezbłędnie przeszła przez obręcz. Aomine uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak… Właśnie tego potrzebował. Silnych przeciwników. Najsilniejszych. Najlepszych. Żadnych półśrodków i słabeuszy, żadnej zabawy, tylko prawdziwy mecz. Kilka następnych koszy należało do niego, jednak porażający wsad Kagamiego wzbudził zadowolenie w jego drużynie.

To jego widział, przypomniał sobie Aomine, wtedy, pierwszego dnia po przylocie. To on wtedy grał, to on wtedy mało nie przewrócił kosza. A więc jednak w tej Ameryce żyją jakieś potwory. Wspaniale. Po prostu idealnie. Zanim Kagami zdążył choć podnieść ramiona do rzutu, Aomine już tam był, w biegu przechwycił piłkę i wystrzelił w stronę kosza przeciwników. Stojącego mu na drodze Himuro wyminął dwoma szybkimi zwodami. Wyskoczył, rzucając piłkę z całej siły. Ta odbiła się z głośnym hukiem od tablicy i wpadła za obręcz.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do siebie. To było… To było… Czymś, czego Aomine dawno nie doświadczył. Ta drużyna była silna, była naprawdę silna. Wreszcie mógł pograć, wreszcie nie musiał się ograniczać. Duet Kagamiego i Himuro był bezbłędny. Ale on był przecież lepszy, nikt go nie zatrzyma, nikt go nie pokona, nie ma szans. Zmiecie ich z tego boiska, zobaczą ile warta jest ta ich gówniana, amerykańska koszykówka. Hahaha! O to chodziło, właśnie o to chodziło. Żadnych ograniczeń. Po prostu gra na tysiąc procent, po prostu…

Głośny, przeraźliwy dźwięk gwizdka sprawił, że wszyscy się zatrzymali dysząc ciężko. Aomine wsparł ręce na biodrach, odchylając głowę w tył i oddychając ciężko.

- Remis! – ogłosił ich sędzia, a próbujący uspokoić oddech Aomine słuchał, jak jego drużyna cieszy się. Dla nich remis był osiągnięciem, remis z taką drużyną na pewno był dla nich dużym osiągnięciem. Ale dla niego to było mało. Półśrodki się nie liczyły, tylko i wyłącznie zwycięstwo.

- Noo… Całkiem nieźle, jak na obcokrajowca. – Siedzący niedaleko na ziemi Kagami wyszczerzył się do niego bezczelnie.

Wycierając twarz końcem bluzki Aomine też się uśmiechnął. Zjeb, porąbany, psychiczny zjeb.

- Ładnie – przechodzący koło niego Himuro klepnął go w plecy. – Powinieneś poszukać sobie silniejszej drużyny.

- Nie szukam drużyny. – Wypuścił powietrze, czując, że już doszedł do siebie. – To był jednorazowy wyskok.

- Szkoda, zawsze mógłbyś dołączyć do nas. – Uniósł kącik ust, odkręcając butelkę z wodą.

- Do was? Wybacz, nie gram ze słabeuszami, takich jak was pokonuję. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

- Dalej szczekasz? – zakpił Kagami, unosząc ironicznie brew.

- Uważaj, żebym cię nie pogryzł, takich jak ty zjadam na śniadanie – parsknął, opierając ramię za głową i rozciągając je.

- Jeden na jeden? – Oczy Kagamiego rozbłysły dzikim wyzwaniem, a usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Kiedy tylko chcesz – prychnął z ironią. – Będziesz błagał o litość.

Kagami przez chwilę gapił się na niego po czym odchylił głowę w tył i roześmiał się na całe gardło.

- Zaczynam się lubić, Daiki, hahaha! Ale przyjdę. – Kolejny, drapieżny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, a oczy zabłysły groźbą i wyzwaniem. – Zmierzymy się i to na pewno nie ty wygrasz.

- Czekam z utęsknieniem – parsknął szyderczo.

_Przyszli ludzie z widłami do Hibari…_

„_Kiedy przestaniesz pisać pierdoły, których nie umiesz?!"_

_H.: Nie wiem, nie wiem, przepraszam. ;_;_

„_Kiedy, do cholery, zaczniesz dodawać coś jednego o porządnie?!"_

_H.: Nie wiem, przepraszam, przepraszam! *Sakurai w spódnicy* Nie umiem inaczej jak mnie coś weźmie buuu ;_;_

„_Kiedy będzie wreszcie coś w kanonie, a nie jakieś z dupy wyjęte dziadostwo?!"_

_H.: Kanon mnie nie kochaaaaaa *wyje tak bardzo* Przepraszaaaaam!_

„_Kiedy będzie jakieś AoKise, do cholery, a nie jakieś zjebane AoKaga?!"_

_H.: P-przepaszam, przepraszam! ;_; Pisze się, będzie! Ale Aominecchi tak bardzo chce ruchać Taigę, nie umiem nad nim panować, przepraszam! Przepraszam cały świat, przepraszam, że żyję Y.Y_

„_Na widły z nią! Yatta!"_

_H.: ;_;_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tak sobie dziś myślałam, czy te pirdoły czyta ktoś prócz tych, co wiem, że czytają i pomyślałam sobie, że jeżeli takie osoby są to tak fajnie no. Także tego, ten rozdział na Wasze rączki, czytający, jeżeli tu jesteście, macham do Was! ^^_

_No i tak sobie jeszcze trochę poględzę. :D Chyba trochę rozpieszczam świat i samą siebie tymi AoKagoszkami, ale nie będzie mnie od piątku cały weekend, więc trzeba się w sumie cieszyć póki jest czym. :D I ten, tam gdzieś na dole będzie muzyka, jakby sobie ktoś chciał kliknąć. W sumie to nie za bardzo moje klimaty, ale jak szukałam pasujących mi utworów do tego opowiadania, to brat mi to podesłał i tak mi się dobrze przy tym pisało._

_Ach, no i na koniec. Ten, nie bijcie za bardzo hahah. XD Ale trochę zrozumienia, no w końcu każdy by skorzystał, a on tym bardziej! XD_

* * *

**PART 3**

Szurając nogami, Aomine wszedł do kuchni. Mieszkanie było puste, a jego kochana matka zostawiła otwarte okno, z którego żar lał się do mieszkania. Z trzaskiem je zamknął i ruszył do lodówki. Jeść, wszyscy bogowie, jeść, bo zdechnie. I kij z tym, że już dwunasta, śniadanie musi być. A może jednak obiad na śniadanie? Zajrzał pod pokrywkę garnka, zastanawiając się czy to, co tam się znajduje jest jadalne. Ale chyba było, w każdym razie nie poruszało się.

Jedząc ryż z warzywami gapił się za okno na biegające tam dzieci. No jak im się tak kurna chciało? Przecież to nie pojęte. Ale Aomine już dawno uznał, że chyba nigdy nie zrozumie tego dziwnego narodu. Przeciągnął się, czując jak strzelają mu kości, a delikatne zakwasy dają o sobie znać. Właściwie od meczu minęło już kilka dni, a jednak nadal odczuwał jego skutki. Ale to dobrze, to bardzo, bardzo dobrze, tego właśnie potrzebował.

Gdy słońce przesunęło się po niebie na tyle, że Aomine był w stanie znieść jego intensywność, jak już codziennie wyszedł na zewnątrz z piłką. Czy on się kiedyś przyzwyczai do tego ciepła? Oby, bo miał go serdecznie dosyć.

Odepchnął jednak tego typu myśli i skupił się na graniu. Powtarzając nieustannie ułożone w głowie sekwencje przejść i rzutów, zastanawiał się, czy może jednak nie przyłączyć się do jakiejś grupy. Drużyna, z którą zagrał, dość intensywnie nalegała, by grał z nimi nadal, jednak Aomine twardo obstawiał, że był to tylko jednorazowy wyskok i nie ma ochoty przyłączać się do nikogo, ale jak tak teraz myślał to może i powinien tak zrobić? Samotne treningi nie miały porównania z grą z drużyną, a już zwłaszcza z grą przeciwko komuś.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie podskakując i rzucając piłkę w stronę kosza. Jednak nim tam doleciała, niespodziewanie pojawiła się druga piłka, zbijając tę jego z toru. Aomine obejrzał się i powitał go szeroki uśmiech Kagamiego.

- Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, czy cię tutaj zastanę – odezwał się, podchodząc bliżej.

- Przeszkadzasz – prychnął Aomine, idąc po swoją piłkę.

- A nie byliśmy czasem umówieni? – Uniósł zaczepnie brew, łapiąc zgrabnie lecącą w jego stronę piłkę.

- Randka z tobą? Nie przypominam sobie. – Wygiął ironicznie usta, podnosząc piłkę.

Kagami roześmiał się ochryple, obracając piłkę na palcu.

- Bo uznam, że tchórzysz, Daiki.

- Aomine. I nie tchórzę, debilu. – Gwałtownie rzucił piłkę w Kagamiego, jednak ten uskoczył i uderzył w nią, a gdy ta odbiła się od ziemi, złapał ją zgrabnie.

- Mam dwie piłki, to prawie jak cztery punkty do przodu – wyszczerzył się.

- Musiałbyś jeszcze trafić. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, stając pod koszem. Taiga wziął silny zamach i rzucił piłkę, którą Aomine złapał w powietrzu.

- Kondycja już nie ta? – zadrwił.

Kagami wyszczerzył się, kozłując drugą piłką. Aomine pochylił się, czekając aż ten ruszy do ataku. Nie musiał długo czekać. Kagami odbił się od ziemi, biegnąc w jego stronę. Wybiegł mu naprzeciwko blokując jego próbę rzutu. Szybkim zwodem minął go, jednak Aomine był tuż zanim i jednym silnym ruchem wybił mu piłkę z rąk. Wyprowadził piłkę na środek i gwałtownie ruszył do ataku. Zamierzał zrobić wsad, jednak ręka Kagamiego zablokowała go. Opadł na ziemię, cofając się o kilka kroków. Ależ ten osioł potrafił skakać, no szlag by go trafił. Obrócił się, patrząc uważnie, jak Taiga zmierza w jego kierunku. Skupienie w jego oczach podobało się Aomine. To nie był byle jaki przeciwnik, ale ktoś, kto traktował koszykówkę równie poważnie jak on. Nie było to durne rzucanie piłki do kosza, to było… Bo było życie. Każdym oddechem. W którym można było się całkowicie i kompletnie zapomnieć. I tylko grać, grać, grać i grać. Nie patrząc na czas i zmęczenie. Brak sił był niczym, ból był niczym, liczyła się tylko gra i przemożona chęć wygranej, zmiażdżenia przeciwnika. Nic innego. Z kimś takim jak Kagami było to możliwe. Nie był kolejną nudną osobą, która prócz szczekania nie robiła nic więcej. To trzeba było czuć, tego trzeba było chcieć, nie tylko gadać.

Kagami ominął jego blok i rzucił piłkę, a ta gładko wpadła przez obręcz. Opadli na ziemię dysząc ciężko.

- Zdaje się, że wygrałem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zdaje się, że czas nauczyć się liczyć – zakpił, jednak dobrze wiedział, że Kagami się nie pomylił. Tym ostatnim koszem zdobył sobie zwycięskie punkty.

- Ktoś tu stanowczo nie lubi przegrywać – parsknął śmiechem, siadając na ziemi.

- A ty lubisz? – Uniósł zaczepnie brew, wycierając twarz rękawem bluzki.

Uśmiech na ustach Kagamiego poszerzył się, przebierając nieco zwierzęce nuty.

- Nie ma mowy. Ale jak ktoś silny kopie ci tyłek to zawsze jakaś motywacja – dodał, odgarniając wilgotne włosy. – Nawet jak zajebiście nienawidzisz przegrywać.

- Ja nie przerywam – poinformował go bezczelnie.

- Zatem pokonałem cię jako pierwszy? Ależ mnie zaszczyt kopnął – roześmiał się, a jego śmiech, jak zawsze zabarwiony był tą wibrująca chrypką.

- Marz sobie dalej. – Machnął na niego rękę idąc po piłkę.

- Jesteś zajęty wieczorem? – spytał Kagami, gapiąc się jak Aomine wraca z piłką.

- Już jest wieczór – parsknął.

- Późniejszym wieczorem? – Uniósł brew, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Za mój czas się płaci, mów, a się zastanowię.

- Kop w dupę jako zapłata może być? Wybieramy się na plażę, byłeś już tam?

- Nie – odparł, ocierając czoło, po którym nadal spływały kropelki potu.

- Jak można mieszkać w Long Beach i nie być na plaży? – zarechotał. – To jak nie byłeś, to najwyższy czas to nadrobić!

- I niby co jest takiego ciekawego na plaży o tej porze? – Uniósł sceptycznie brew.

- Część _freedom_. – Szeroki uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta, a oczy rozbłysły.

- Hęę? – mruknął.

- Dowiesz się, jak pójdziesz, wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Nie można mieszkać w Californii i nie żyć _freedom_. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- To taka wasz miejscowa sekta? – spytał z ironią.

- Hahaha! Możesz się śmiać, ale to życie. Sam zobaczysz. To co ty na to? Chyba, że znowu peniasz – wyszczerzył się.

- Grabisz sobie, głąbie. – Rzucił w niego piłkę, którą ten bez problemu pochwycił.

- Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy. To co, idziesz z nami?

- Skoro tak ślicznie błagasz mnie na kolanach – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Ciekawe masz fantazje, ale spoko. – Jednym ruchem poderwał się na nogi. – To California, mamy _freedom_ i wszystko jest w porządku, nawet to. – Uśmiech zatańczył na jego ustach, po czym obrócił się, odchodząc. - Będę tutaj o ósmej, jeżeli chcesz poznać prawdziwe kalifornijskie _freedom_ to przyjdź. – Zasalutował na odchodnym, nawet się nie oglądając.

Kalifornijskie _freedom_… Dobre.

* * *

www youtube com / watch?v=CpQyWRBtsTM

.

- Wychodzisz gdzieś?

Aomine spojrzał na stojącą w drzwiach matkę i kiwając głową dopił kawę.

- A gdzie? – dopytała.

- Na plażę – mruknął, płucząc kubek nad zlewem.

- O tej godzinie? – zaśmiała się pod nosem. – A sam czy z kimś?

- Z kimś.

- Aha… - Aomine widział jak mieszanka emocji kumuluje się w oczach jego matki. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że w końcu gdzieś, a przede wszystkim z kimś wychodzi, a z drugiej jakiś chyba tylko znany rodzicom strach o dziecko powodował niepewność.

- Nie mam pięciu lat – przypomniał, wyginając usta i patrząc na nią nieco pobłażliwie.

- Wiem. Wiem, wiem! – Pokręciła głową, śmiejąc się cicho. – Tylko uważaj na siebie.

- Jasne, jasne – mruknął, kierując się do wyjścia i unosząc na pożegnanie rękę.

Wyszedł z klatki z rękami w kieszeniach, zbiegając po schodkach i ruszył na drugą stronę ulicy. Strzelił karkiem przyglądając się idącemu w jego stronę Kagamiemu.

- Jednak się zdecydowałeś – wyszczerzył się.

Aomine wzruszył ramionami.

- Matka marudzi, że podobno trzeba wychodzić i bawić się z innymi dziećmi w piaskownicy – uśmiechnął się z delikatną kpiną.

Taiga zaśmiał się, ruszając z miejsca, a Daiki podążył za nim.

- Matki są niesamowite, nie? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało coś nieuchwytnego o miękkich nutach.

- W gnębieniu dzieci na pewno – parsknął.

- Przyjechaliście na stałe? – spytał zaciekawiony, zakładając ramiona za głową.

- Nie, tylko na pół roku. – Kopnął leżący mu na drodze kamień, który ze stukiem poleciał kilka metrów dalej. – Ojciec z matką pracują w jednej firmie i zostali wysłani w delegację. – Nie mógł powstrzymać skwaszonego wyrazu twarzy.

- Nie mogłeś zostać w domu? – zachichotał, widząc jego minę.

- Mogłem. Tylko wytłumacz to im. – Wywrócił oczami.

- Hahaha! Racja! Pół roku mówisz? Więc tym bardziej powinieneś poznać czym jest tutaj _freedom. _– Uśmiechając się szeroko wskoczył na niski murek, idąc po nim tyłem.

- Umieram z ciekawości, nie widać? – zaszydził, wywołując tym śmiech Kagamiego.

- Mówię poważnie, stary. _Freedom_ to jest wolność, nie?

- No i? – Uniósł sceptycznie brew.

Kagami obrócił się przodem do drogi, wciskając ręce do kieszeni luźnych spodni.

- Musisz wiedzieć jedną rzecz. W Californii istnieje jedna zasada – nie ma żadnych zasad. Jest tylko _freedom _– wyszczerzył się, a był to uśmiech, którego Aomine nie potrafił pojąć, był mieszanką jakiegoś pierwotnego zadowolenia, czci i… I sam nie wiedział czego.

- Żadnych zasad? – mruknął.

- Kompletnie żadnych! – Zaskoczył zgrabnie z murka. – Ale musisz to ogarnąć, żadnych zasad to żadnych zasad. Od początku do końca. Możesz… możesz wszystko. Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń, żadnych zakazów i nakazów. Po prostu czysta wolność.

- Mówiłem już, że brzmicie jak sekta? – parsknął ironicznie.

Kagami zachichotał.

- Być może, ale tu naprawdę tak jest – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tu naprawdę nie ma żadnych zasad, Daiki. Żadnych, naprawdę żadnych. Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń. Dla nikogo. Możesz robić cokolwiek, nikt cię nie będzie oceniał, nikt nie będzie wyśmiewał, mówił co ty robisz, bo to jest _freedom_, nigdy niekończąca się wolność.

- Takie dzieci kwiatów z was – zaironizował.

- Haha, możliwe, ale my jesteśmy lepsi, _freedom_ jest lepsze, my korzystamy z wszystkiego, co daje nam ten świat, niczego nie odrzucamy. Wszystko jest dla nas. Sam zobaczysz. Tylko pamiętaj, że tutaj możesz naprawdę wszystko, nie musisz się ograniczać, chcesz, to robisz. Twój wybór, twoje prawo.

- Czaję, czaję – mruknął.

- Dopiero to zrozumiesz, wierz mi. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, mrugając do niego.

Żadnych zasad, żadnych ograniczeń… Ciekawe zabawy mają tutaj dzieciaki, nie można przeczyć.

- Dlaczego nie mieszkasz w Japonii? – spytał, ponownie posyłając kamień w przód.

Kagami zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Po śmierci matki ojciec nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Za dużo wspomnień czy coś, wiesz, i po prostu wyjechaliśmy.

Ach… Więc to słyszał w jego głosie. Może nie zazdrość, bo ona niosła dużo negatywnych emocji, ale jakaś taka nostalgia, czy coś w tym stylu.

- Aaa, zdaje się, że na nas czekają.

Aomine oderwał się od swoich myśli. Weszli właśnie na duży parking tuż przy plaży. Stojąca niedaleko spora grupka osób hałasowała ile tylko się dało.

- Jesteście wreszcie. – Pierwszy dostrzegł ich Himuro, wychodząc im naprzeciw i witając się z Taigą. Aomine skinął mu głową, a usta chłopaka wygięły się w nikłym uśmieszku.

Korowód osób, któremu został przestawiony był zbyt wielki, by był w stanie ich wszystkich zapamiętać. Kojarzył tylko Marco, ciemnoskórego chłopaka, który grał z nim mecz i Dicka, napakowanego blondyna, który też brał udział w meczu. Reszta była dla niego wielokolorową mieszanką o różnych kolorach, rasach, że nawet nie starał się ich zapamiętywać.

- Naprawdę jesteś z Japonii?

Aomine opuścił spojrzenie patrząc na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę. Niska brunetka, Kate, chyba tak miała na imię. Wykrzywił usta w uśmieszku. Wyjeżdżając z rodzimego kraju ubolewał nad faktem, że jego biedna Horikita zostanie w domu, jednak niesłusznie. Amaryka pełna była bezwstydnych kobiet, które bez żadnych zahamowań manifestowały swoje wdzięki. Opalone piersi dziewczyny wychylające się zza niedopiętej, niemal przezroczystej koszuli aż prosiły, by ktoś ich dotknął.

- A widzisz, jestem Japończykiem. – Uniósł ironicznie brew.

- Taaa, nie wyglądasz… – Zmierzyła go spojrzeniem. – Japończycy są dość…malutcy. – Z bezczelnym, nieco filuternym uśmiechem zbliżyła do siebie kciuk i palec wskazujący.

Kącik jego ust powędrował do góry.

- Zdecydowanie nie jestem malutki – zapewnił, a szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach. Ciekawe, czy pod tą miniaturową spódnicą miała majtki…

Głośna, pulsująca muzyka docierała aż na parking. Idąc przez plażę, Aomine przysłuchiwał się rozmowom, żartom i głośnym śmiechom całej reszty, samemu jednak nie podłączając się. Ale musiał przyznać, że jakiś pierwotny optymizm aż z nich wszystkich promieniuje. Oni chyba naprawdę żyli tym swoim _freedom_, o którym mówił Kagami. Zresztą Taiga aż jaśniał rozluźnieniem i zadowoleniem, a Aomine zastanawiał się skąd w jego oczach ten taki dziki, ostry błysk. Właściwie każde z nich coś podobnego miało w oczach, atmosfera, którą roztaczali jasno manifestowała, że dla nich naprawdę nie ma żadnych ograniczeń.

I nie było.

Drewniana, zadaszona scena, taka bardzo w hawajskim stylu, jaśniała ekstatycznymi światłami, a muzyka, głośna, dzika, pulsująca była jak manifest młodości. Można było się poczuć, że naprawdę jest się w stanie zrobić wszystko. Ta atmosfera udzielała się wszystkim. Nie trzeba było wiele czasu by podłączyć się do tańczących ludzi, skaczących wokół i przez ognisko i wymyślających tyle dziwnych, niemal durnych rzeczy, że czasem włos jeżył się na głowie. Ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że ktoś oblewa wszystkich strumieniem piwa, że jakaś para znika w niewielkim zagajniku drzew, że ktoś wciąga coś do nosa.

Popijając piwo, Aomine przyglądał się, jak jakaś dziewczyna wskakuje na plecy Kagamiego, a ten pochyla się w przód, aż dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć.

Dudniąca muzyka nadawała rytm sercu i odbierała dech.

- Nie bawisz się?

Aomine zerknął na idącą w jego stronę Kate, jedna z jej brwi uniesiona była pytająco, ale zaczepny uśmiech rozciągał jej usta.

- Jak widać, wolę popatrzyć – wyjaśnił, dopijając piwo do dna.

- Dopóki nie spróbujesz, nie poczujesz prawdziwego _freedom._ – Ze śmiechem dźgnęła do palcem w brzuch. – Wiesz czym jest _freedom_, prawda? – mruknęła, a po kręgosłupie Aomine przebiegł pospieszny dreszcz. Oczy dziewczyny jaśniały jednoznacznie.

Khehe, co za naród.

- Wiem, Kagami już mnie oświecił, jak się tu bawicie. – Spojrzał na Kagamiego, który z szerokim uśmiechem pochylał się słuchając tego, co jakaś dziewczyna do niego mówiła. Ich oczy się spotkały. Taiga zerknął na niego i stojącą obok Kate, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. Wulgarnym gestem pokazał, co sądzi o takim układzie, zanosząc się śmiechem, a Aomine wiedział, że był to wibrujący, ochrypły śmiech. I chyba Kagami się nie mylił.

Usiadł koło dziewczyny, która przysiadła na jednej z ławek, zrobionych z wygładzonych pni drzew.

- W Japonii pewnie czegoś takiego nie ma? – spytała, ocierając się ramieniem o jego ramię.

- Nie, nie ma – parsknął.

- To powinieneś korzystać, zamiast stać z boku, nie każdy poznaje, czym jest _freedom_. – Prowokujący uśmiech nie schodził w jej ust. Aomine uśmiechał się ironicznie i czekał. I doczekał się. Dziewczyna wsunęła się na jego kolana, a jej oczy jaśniały pożądaniem.

- Póki co nie narzekam – stwierdził, mrużąc oczy, a palce Kate złapały jego brodę.

- No ja myślę – zaśmiała się przylegając do jego ust.

Czuł jak jej dłonie wślizgują pod jego koszulę i gładzą jego skórę, a miękkie usta ocierały się o jego.

- Mam klucz do samochodu – zamruczała do jego ucha, przygryzając jego płatek. – Zrobimy coś z tym?

A kto by nie zrobił, gdy laska sama pcha się na kolana? Poprowadziła go na parking, a w wielkim, czerwonym samochodzie pokazała jak cudowne ma usta i nie tylko. I cóż, tak jak przewidywał, nie miała majtek. Jeszcze trochę i polubi tę cholerną Amerykę.

- No, stary! Hahahaha! – Kagami zarzucił mu rękę na barki. – Wiedziałem, że Kate nie przepuści okazji!

Daiki uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Obciągara z niej pierwsza klasa.

- Ej! Hahaha! To moja koleżanka! – Starał się oburzyć, ale rozbawienie nie chciało go opuścić.

Zachwiali się, gdy ktoś przez przypadek na nich wpadł.

- Czy wszyscy tutaj ćpają? To wasze _freedom?_ – spytał, odprowadzając chłopaka wzrokiem. Był pewien, że jego źrenice przypominają główki szpilek.

- Ci co chcą. Każdy sam ustala, jakie jego _freedom _będzie. – Kagami wzruszył ramionami, a na jego ustach pokazał się szeroki uśmieszek. – Ja nie biorę, ale jak chcesz, możemy spróbować.

Aomine uniósł brew, a uśmiech Taigi poszerzył się. Złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą prosto w roznegliżowany, roztańczony tłum. Muzyka niemal rozsadzała mu bębenki, a ciała ocierały się o niego.

- Ramzes, odpaliłbyś nam coś? – Kagami zwrócił się do chudego chłopaka otoczonego wianuszkiem dziewczyn.

- A co to ja, kurwa twoja mać, ośrodek miłosierdzia jestem, jebany dziadu?! – wydarł się.

- Za ostatnią pomoc, chyba coś mi się należy, nie? – wyszczerzył się.

- Niech cię chuj jebany wydupczy – warknął chłopak, grzebiąc po kieszeniach. – Braliście już?

- Coś, kiedyś, ale uznaj, że nie.

- Po dziąsłach, gnoje, żeby mi nikt, kurwa, nie zezgonił na warcie. – Rzucił Kagamiemu maleńki woreczek.

- Dzięki, Ramzes!

- Jasne, jasne! Spierdalaj już, bo przeszkadzasz dupku!

- Stary poczciwy Ramzes – mruknął Kagami, otwierając woreczek, w którym połyskiwała aż i tylko szczypta białego proszku. – To jak, co robimy? – Zerknął na Aomine.

Daiki wywrócił oczami.

- Skoro już to masz…

Kagami wyszczerzył się i uczynił honory.

- Czy ten gnój nas nie oszukał, ja tam nic nie czuje – gadał Kagami, lawirując między tłumem ludźmi. Porwał z tacy niesionej przez wysoką blondynkę dwa piwa i podał jedno Aomine. – Ale walić to! Chodźmy się zabawić!

I zabawili się. Aomine nie wiedział jak, gdzie, kiedy i po co wciągnął go tłum ludzi. Wszystko unosiło się i opadało, muzyka wbijała się niemal prosto w jego mózg. Już jej nie słyszał, czuł każdym zwojem mózgowym i każdą komórką ciała, która oddychała tym zwariowanym powietrzem. Kolory przed jego oczami rozmazywały się to przybierały nowe kształty, ale jedno było niezmienne, szeroki uśmiech Kagamiego zawsze był w zasięgu jego wzroku, czy to gdy pili, czy to gdy dołączyli do palenia shishy, czy to gdy nieznane mu ciała ocierały się o niego, a on nawet nie wiedział kim są. Wszystko stało się niczym, było jednym wielkim zmysłem, który odbierał na zupełnie innych zasadach niż te, które znał. Wszystko stało, kręciło się, ruszało, wznosiło i opadało. Pot płynął po plecach, a oddech się rwał, ale to nie było ważne. Czyjeś usta przylgnęły do jego, ale nawet nie wiedział, kto to był, kobieta, mężczyzna, co za różnica, przecież wszystko było wszystkim i niczym, kolorowe, jaskrawe, jaśniejące i kręcące się.

- Hahahahahaha! – Kagami zarechotał, z ramieniem wiszącym na jego barkach, gdy jakimś dziwnym trafem wyszli spomiędzy zwariowanego, ludzkiego ścisku. – O stary, mój mózg lata!

Aomine chciał powiedzieć, że jego też, ale nie był w stanie, musiał najpierw odzyskać dech.

- No ładnie, wyglądacie, ładnie, ale ogarnijcie się, odwieziemy was.

- Himuro, mordoooo! – Kagami uwiesił się na koszuli przyjaciela, który westchnął ciężko, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. - Tak, tak, wiem. – Klepnął go po rękach. – Chodź, odwieziemy was.

- Ale nieee – zabełkotał Taiga z debilnym uśmiechem. – Przecież jest fajnieee.

- Dla was aż za fajnie – mruknął stojący koło Aomine Marco. Daiki zmierzył go wzrokiem, czując, że nieco chwieje mu się obraz. A może to on się chwiał? Nie ważne.

- Tatsuya, no weeeeź. – Jego usta wylądowały na policzku chłopaka.

- Chodź, chodź, ledwie stoisz na nogach. – Pociągnął go za sobą, oganiając się od ogromu uczuć przyjaciela.

- Jak nie stoję, jak stoję! – Wyrwał się z jego uścisku i zachwiał, lecz ręka Himuro złapała go za koszulę.

- Mówię to wiem, chodź Taiga.

- Aomine, gdzie jesteś? – wydarł się, idąc posłusznie z Himuro

- Za tobą, debilu – odezwał się, potykając i byłby zarył nosem w piasek, gdyby nie ręka Marco, która złapała go za kołnierz

- Dusisz, kurwa – warknął, próbując się wyrwać.

- Nie rzucaj się tak, chłopie, ledwie idziesz.

- Umiem, kurwa, przecież chodzić… ja przecież…

- Ja pierdole, trzeba było ich pilnować, naćpali się jak debile. Kurwa! – wrzasnął, gdy Aomine zatrzymał się i pochylił czując, jak szarpie go żołądek. – Do chuja, nie rzygaj!

_Za późnoooo_, zamruczał w myślach Daiki, a jego żołądek podskoczył gwałtownie i niemal go udusił tym, co chciało się wyrwać na zewnątrz.

- Szlag by was trafił! – warknął Tatsuya, kiedy Kagami wyrwał się z jego uścisku i na oślep odbiegł na bok, gdy usłyszał jak Aomine rzyga i samemu oddał hołd naturze.

* * *

_Wspominałam, że kanon poszedł się srać? ^^"_


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

Aomine obudził się, czując, jak coś razi go w oczy. Z trudem otworzył sklejone powieki i zaraz je zamknął. Pierdolone słońce. Przesunął się z dala od upierdliwych promieni i aż sapnął. Kurwa mać. Łupiący ból głowy odezwał się z całą swoją porażającą mocą. Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe, żeby człowieka tak bolała głowa? I za jakie grzechy?

Z trudem przekręcił się na plecy, otwierając oczy, za którymi kumulował się ból.

Hmmm… Taa… To zdaje się nie jego sufit. Nie no. To na pewno nie jest jego sufit. Zatem czyj to sufit, skoro nie jego i dlaczego, do licha, nie gapi się na swój, czując, że umiera?

Czyjeś głośne stęknięcie przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Nie bez trudu przekręcił głowę w bok, a jego żołądek podskoczył robiąc salto. Tuż obok leżał Kagami, który kładł się na brzuch, wciskając twarz w łóżko i wzdychając ciężko.

Okeeeej… Okej. Nie no, kurwa, okej. Zastanowi się nad tym innym razem. Jak jego mózg zmartwychwstanie, teraz było to chyba ponad jego siły. Pomasował nasadę nosa, czując w ustach okropny, kwaśny posmak i chyba nie chciał wiedzieć, co się stało. Aż za dobrze się domyślał.

Kagami westchnął ciężko, a Aomine czuł nieustające łupnięcia w mózgu.

- Przymknij się, buraku – mruknął, mając wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje z tego bólu.

- Niedobrze mi w chuj – wymamrotał ochryple Taiga, przewalając się na bok i patrząc na niego nieco nieprzytomnymi, przekrwionymi oczami. – Zerzygam się zaraz – poinformował.

- Byle nie tu – zastrzegł, na samą myśl czując, jak podnoszą mu się do gardła wnętrzności.

- Ja pierdole, chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co jest grane. Pamiętam tego szczura, Ramzesa. I dalej. I chyba na shishy się kończy…

- Ja pamiętam, że skakałeś przez ognisko – mruknął, masując powieki.

- Skakałem przez… - urwał, macając swoje pośladki, jednak te były we wzorowej całości. – Spoko. Przez ognisko. Nie no, okej.

- Bolesne to wasze _freedom _– wyburczał, podnosząc się do siadu i czując, jak buja mu się cały wszechświat. Kagami parsknął śmiechem, który szybko przeszedł w jęk bólu.

- Hehe, każdy sam sobie ustala swoje granice. Ale przyznam, że chyba przegięliśmy. Nie pamiętam, kiedy tak bolała mnie głowa.

Aomine milczał, zastanawiając się, czy jak się odezwie, to zwymiotuje, czy może jednak nie.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał, gdy żołądek nieco mu się uspokoił.

- Zdaje się, że u mnie w domu. Ktoś nas pewnie odwiózł. W sumie nie zazdroszczę temu, kto to zrobił – roześmiał się ochryple i syknął z bólu.

- Gdzie masz kibel?

- Prosto i po lewej stronie. Tylko nie całuj się zbyt intensywnie ze sraczem.

- Uważaj, żebyś to ty nie wkładał tam mordy – prychnął, krzywiąc się, gdy ból zaatakował jego skronie.

Powędrował do łazienki, czując, że jeżeli nie przepłucze ust, to po prostu zdechnie. Przemył twarz, wypluwając wodę i nabierając kolejną porcję, przełykając ją. Jego biedne, wysuszone na wiór gardło… Oparł dłonie o umywalkę, zastanawiając się, czy to, co wyprawia jego żołądek zwiastuje jakże sympatyczną znajomość z klozetem.

Rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi.

- Te, żyjesz? – spytał Kagami zdartym głosem.

- Nooo…

- Aha. No to dobrze.

Aomine gapił się na swoją pobladłą twarz w lustrze.

- A za ile wyjdziesz?

- Nie wiem, myślę… - odpowiedział niewyraźnie, biorąc drżący wdech.

- Ej, to weź mnie wpuść.

- Po co, kurna? – Oparł czoło na ręce. Niech on, kurwa, przestanie gadać, niech będzie cicho, niech cały świat zniknie i przestanie się kołysać.

- Bo ja jednak będę rzygał i już nie wytrzymam. E, Aomine? Hej? Kurwa, rzygasz?!

Aomine nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo jego żołądek właśnie wywracał się na drugą stronę. Nie słyszał też, jak Kagami, zatykając sobie usta, pognał do zlewu w kuchni.

* * *

Gdy Aomine wrócił do swojego mieszkania, było już właściwie późne popołudnie. W domu nie było nikogo i zastanawiał się, czy ktoś zauważył jego nieobecność. Może nie? Skoro jego telefon milczał, a na lodówce wisiała kartka, że jedzenie ma w lodówce… Nie myślał nad tym jednak długo, zbyt na to wszystko zmęczony. Był w stanie tylko się umyć i czując, że jego wnętrzności nadal radośnie sobie hasają wbrew wszelkim prawom, rzucił się na łóżko. Nie wiedział ile spał. Na początku nawet nie bardzo wiedział, co go obudziło.

Otworzył oczy i nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem rozejrzał się po pokoju. Gdzieś tu był zegarek… Była prawie piąta po południu? Czyżby wcale nie spał? Niee, chyba był już następny dzień. Wzdrygnął się słysząc głośny stuk o szybę. To to go obudziło! Czy ci ludzie nie mają nic innego do roboty?

Wbił twarz w poduszkę z pełnym irytacji pomrukiem. Gdy stuk o szybę się powtórzył z głośnym warknięciem wstał z łóżka, z zamiarem opierdolenia żartownisia aż mu w pięty pójdzie. Szarpnął za okno otwierając je i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. I aż go zatkało. Na chodniku, podrzucając kolejny kamyczek w ręce, stał Kagami, szczerząc się w uśmiechu, gdy go zobaczył.

- Yo – przywitał się, unosząc rękę. – Już myślałem, że cię nie ma.

- Porąbało cię, ośle? – warknął. – Szyby chcesz mi wybić?

- Nie moja wina, że nie masz balkonu, po którym mógłbym się wspiąć – parsknął, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

Unosząc ironicznie brew, Daiki wskazał na balkon tuż obok.

- To też wasz? Spoko, zapamiętam – zaśmiała się i nie po raz pierwszy Aomine wzdrygnął się, słysząc tę specyficzną gardłową chrypkę.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał, opierając się o parapet. – Jeżeli chcesz mi śpiewać serenady pod oknem to nie radzę, trzymam pod łóżkiem karabin, jak przystało na dobrego Amerykanina. – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Khehe, spokojna twoja, preferuje inne metody – wyszczerzył się nieco drapieżnie.

- Ach tak? – mruknął wyginając usta w uśmiechu. – Umieram z ciekawości.

- Nie wątpię…

Dlaczego ten dziwny, niemal zwierzęcy ogień w oczach tego głupka tak na niego działał, że miał ochotę drażnić się z nim i drażnić w nieskończoność? Aomine nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale było coś… coś fascynującego w tym, jaki był, w wyzywającej postawie, bezczelnym uśmiechu i w tych oczach, które potrafiły tak skutecznie prowokować… Czy już kiedykolwiek spotykał taką osobę jak on? Chyba nie. Czy musiał wyjechać aż do tej zasranej Ameryki, by spotkać kogoś, kto będzie choć trochę do niego podobny, choć w części będzie myślał tak samo?

- Te, słuchasz mnie? Wiem, że moja buźka jest śliczna, ale bez przesady. – Szeroki uśmiech wypłynął na usta Kagamiego, a oczy zmrużyły się zaczepnie.

- Taka krzywa morda śliczna? – parsknął z drwiną. – Masz ty lustro w domu?

- Kopnę cię w te zasrane cztery litery – powiedział przez zęby z drgającą z irytacji brwią. – To idziesz czy nie?

- Gdzie? – ziewnął szeroko.

- Idziemy pojeździć po mieście i pochodzić po klubach, dołączasz?

- Aaach, _freedom_, taa? – Uniósł brew z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

- Zawsze i wszędzie, ono nigdy się nie kończy. – Uśmiechnął się do niego, a Aomine poczuł, jak drobna siateczka dreszcze biegnie po jego kręgosłupie. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

* * *

(The Prodigy - Out of space)

Aomine właściwie nie wiedział i nie zastanawiał się, co dla nich znaczy „pojeździć po mieście", a znaczyło ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko właśnie to. Wepchnięty między drzwi a Taigę, w starej daty cadillacu, zwiedzali właściwie wszystkie główne ulice Long Beach, a nie jak się spodziewał jego peryferie. Nie. Znajomi Kagamiego jechali niczym barwny korowód, czyniąc tyle hałasu, co mały oddział wojskowy. Głośna muzyka z samochodu (a właściwie to z dwóch) mieszała się z nocnym, imprezowym gwarem Long Beach, dudniącymi dźwiękami dolatującymi z licznych klubów i światłami. Całą toną kolorowych, migoczących, pulsujących świateł, w których skąpane było miasto.

Klęcząca na siedzeniu Kate pomachała do idącej chodnikiem grupki chłopaków, a ci bardzo entuzjastycznie odpowiedzieli jej gwizdami i śmiechem. Prowadzący drugi samochód Dick przemknął tuż obok, trąbiąc na nich, a dwójka Hiszpanów, Rick i Ingrit, i francuz Paul, którzy z nim jechali, pokazali im środkowe palce, na co Marco docisnął pedał gazu, poganiany przez Taigę i Kate.

- Pospiesz się! – ględził mu nad uchem Kagami.

- Mordy – warknął Marco. – Zaraz zrobimy im z dupy autostradę.

Siedzący obok niego Himuro wywrócił oczami, jednak delikatny uśmiech błąkał się na jego ustach.

- Tak w ogóle, to ma tu ktoś prawo jazdy? – spytał Aomine, gdy Kagami opadł koło niego na siedzenie, zanosząc się śmiechem. Taiga spojrzał na niego. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, a oczy zamigotały przekornie.

- Tylko Dick.

Aomine parsknął śmiechem.

- A jak ktoś was będzie chciał zatrzymać?

- Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy, nie? – Poruszał sugestywnie brwiami. – Pełna swoboda, nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Dlatego każdy tutaj dość szybko uczy się podstaw parkouru.

- Czego?

- Kiedyś ci pokaże – zapewnił, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Aomine nigdy nie narzekał na nudę w swoim życiu. Jego czas w całości pochłaniała koszykówka, Horikita i sporadyczne wyjścia z Satsuki. Właściwie obecność Satsuki nie dało się nazwać sporadyczną, ale to był szczegół. Ludzie, a zwłaszcza młodzież w Japonii nie szczędzili sobie zabawy i spotkań z innymi, jednak tutaj, w tym dziwnym, zbyt kolorowym kraju wszystko działo się mocniej, intensywniej, a gdy dorzuciło się do tego to ich _freedom_, wtedy żadne ograniczenia nie miały racji bytu.

Nie mógł ukrywać, że tak właściwie myślał o nich trochę jak o dzieciakach, którzy chcą spróbować wszystkiego i po prostu pijąc, bądź ćpając osiągają to swoje _freedom_. Nie od dziś przecież wiadomo, że to właśnie po to ludzie biorą używki, by właśnie tak się poczuć - niezwyciężonym, że nie istnieją żadne przeszkody, bariery, że wszystko jest możliwe. Że wszystko mogą. Tak myślał, ale im dłużej z nimi przebywał, tym dochodził do wniosku, że się mylił. Kagami mówił mu, że każdy kieruje własnym _freedom_, że to jego wola, jakie będzie. Nie za bardzo wierzył w jego słowa, ani w to, że nic nie biorą, ale tak po prostu było. Z nimi wszystkimi. Obserwując ich z boku widział, że żadne z nich ani nic nie bierze, ani nie piją szczególnie wiele, w każdym razie w porównaniu do innych klubowiczów. Oni… Oni po prostu się bawili. Bez żadnych ograniczeń.

Popijając któreś z kolei piwo, przyglądał się, jak Kate flirtuje z barmanem, jak Ingrit obściskuje się z Dickiem na parkiecie, a siedzący naprzeciwko niego Paul zabawia rozmową dziewczyny siedzące za nim. Wśród tłumu co i rusz widział Kagamiego, Himuro i Marco, czasem w towarzystwie dziewczyn, czasem jakiś gości. Właściwie nie wiedział czemu do nich nie dołączył, ale lepiej mu się stało z boku tego wszystkiego po prostu przyglądając się.

- Przesuń się. – Trzymając piwo w ręce, Kagami trącił go w nogę.

- Przechodź, nikt ci nie broni. – Wsparł głowę o oparcie, uśmiechając się bezczelnie i mrużąc zaczepnie oczy.

- Zjeb – parsknął Taiga, przekraczając jego nogi i siadając obok niego. – A ten co robi? – spytał, upijając piwo i kiwając głową w stronę Paula.

- Od pół godziny próbuje namówić je tym swoim francuskim akcentem na grupowy seks. Idzie mu tak jak widać. – Wzruszył ramionami. Kagami roześmiał się, zagadując do Paula, który kulturalnie kazał mu się pocałować w dupę.

Aomine nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego coś dziwnego przewróciło się w jego żołądku. Może za dużo piwa? Chyba powinien przystopować.

- Powiedz mi, ten gość na plaży, który dał ci prochy, zrobił to za darmo? – spytał, zaglądając do kufla z piwem i upijając łyk.

- Ramzes? No, wisi mi kilka przysług.

- Masz aż takie układy z dilerami? – parsknął rozbawiony, czując, jak kolano Kagamiego dotyka jego nogi.

- Żeby tylko z nimi! Aż byś się zdziwił.

- Jak ktoś taki ma u ciebie jakiś dług? Nie powinno być na odwrót?

Czy to był przypadek. Z pewnością przypadek. Jednak gdy noga Kagamiego dotknęła jego tak, że mógł poczuć jej ciepło, wzdrygnął się. Zerknął na niego i Taiga też na niego popatrzył, ale było to zwykłe przelotne spojrzenie przecież, które nic nie mówiło.

- Ramzes to diler, cwany i interesowny. Zna wielu ludzi, a jeszcze więcej go nie znosi. Kilka razu uratowaliśmy mu tę parszywą dupę, gdy ktoś nie z naszych okolic chciał mu wklepać. Dlatego Ramzes rzadko kiedy nam odmawia. Kilka razy było naprawdę gorąco, gdyby nie my, już dawno wąchałby kwiatki od spodu – parsknął, upijając piwo.

- Osobista gwardia dilera, jak uroczo – zakpił.

Pojawili się Marco i Tatsuya, przerywając Paulowi flirt z dziewczynami, a właściwie Marco bardzo ochoczo się przyłączył i szło mu zdecydowanie lepiej niż koledze. Dwie z dziewczyn dosiadły się do nich.

Aomine czuł, jak udo Kagamiego ściśle przylega do jego własnego. Nie miał pojęcia czy to skutek atmosfery, wypitego piwa, półmroku, migających, kolorowych świateł, ale ciepło, które czuł, posyłało mrowiące prądy po jego ciele. Obecność Kagamiego obok stała się dziwnie rozdrażniająca.

Jego noga oderwała się od jego własnej, gdy Taiga pochylił się w przód, wykłócając się o coś z rozbawieniem z Paulem. Gdy opadł na oparcie, a ich nogi znowu się zetknęły, a Aomine znowu się wzdrygnął. Piwo. Za dużo piwa. Za dużo dziwnej muzyki i świateł. Ten klimat się po prostu udzielał.

Spojrzenia jego i Kagamiego skrzyżowały się na chwilę. Wypite piwo musiało przeszkadzać mu w racjonalnym myśleniu, bo wydawało mu się, że dostrzega błąkający się uśmieszek na ustach Kagamiego, którego nie bardzo rozumiał, a wiedział, że chyba powinien. I gdyby nie szumienie w głowie, to wiedziałby, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i dlaczego czuje mrowienie w żołądku, gdy noga Taigi ociera się o jego, a bezczelne oczy zerkają na niego lekko zdziwione, jakieś takie zaczepne i rozbawione.

Czuł, że powinien się przewietrzyć, że dobrze mu to zrobi, dlatego podniósł się i na pytające spojrzenie Himuro machnął ręką i ruszył do wyjścia. Powietrze na zewnątrz było tylko nieco chłodniejsze niż w klubie. Oparł się o ścianę, obracając przez chwilę w palcach papierosa.

To miasto… To miasto żyło własnym życiem, jakby oderwane całkowicie od rzeczywistości. Był tak właściwie środek nocy, a tu tak na dobrą sprawę nic się nie zmieniło, nocne życie niczym nie różniło się jeżeli chodzi o zaludnienie od tego, które toczyło się w dzień. Barwne, kolorowe, głośne i całkowicie wolne…

- Ha, tutaj jesteś, już myślałem, że cię gdzieś wcięło.

Spojrzał na Kagamiego, depcząc butem niedopałek papierosa.

- Stęskniłeś się? – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, opierając ramieniem o ścianę.

- Za takim zjebem jak ty? - Uniósł ironicznie brew.

- Uważaj, bo się jeszcze wzruszę.

- Jak chcesz gdzieś beczeć to błagam, nie w moje ramię, zasmarkasz mi koszulę.

Aomine zaśmiał się pod nosem. Rany, co za debil z niego. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to tak właściwie, mógł słuchać tej jego durnej gadaniny zabarwionej ochrypłą nutą, której nie pomyliłby z nikim innym.

Oderwał spojrzenie od gadającego Kagamiego, kierując je na osoby oddalone kawałek od nich, a ich rozmowa docierała do niego coraz wyraźniej.

- Powiedziałam, że nigdzie z wami nie idę. Puść mnie!

- No przestań, chodź z nami.

- Puść mnie, ostrzegam.

- Nie.

- Puszczaj!

- No i co się rzucasz laleczko?

- Chyba powiedziała nie – odezwał się głośno Aomine, przerywając tym samym rozmowę i gadanie Kagamiego, który spojrzał na niego zaskoczony a potem podążył za jego spojrzeniem.

- Coś powiedział? – Blondyn, trzymający nadgarstek dziewczyny spojrzał na Aomine z wyraźną irytacją na twarzy.

- Nie dość, że tępy, to jeszcze głuchy. – Daiki uśmiechnął się krzywo, ignorując syknięcie Taigi, żeby się nie wtrącał.

- Tyyy… Chcesz wpierdol? – warknął chłopak, odpychając dziewczynę i idąc w ich stronę, a za nim ruszyła grupka najwyraźniej jego kolegów. Dziewczyna spojrzała spanikowana na nich, a Aomine kiwnął jej głową, żeby zmiatała i tak też zrobiła, jedyna mądra w ich towarzystwie.

- A ty chcesz? – warknął Kagami, wychodząc im na przeciw.

- Lepiej sobie nie zaczynaj, gnoju – syknął.

- Tak się ciebie boje – pochylił się w jego stronę i zaśmiał mu się w twarz.

- Tyy! – Złapał za jego koszulę, a Kagami zacisnął rękę na jego nadgarstku. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniem, aż blondyn nie roześmiał się szyderczo.

- Kogo w ogóle widzą moje oczy. Taiga, jak tam twoja noga? Ostatnio miała się nie najlepiej.

Kagami zesztywniał, z trudem hamując ochotę, żeby wbić mu pięść w twarz.

- Szkoda, że w kilku jesteście takie chojraki, zjebie – warkną. – Sam byś sobie palcem do dupy nie trafił.

Pięść chłopaka poszybowała w jego stronę. Aomine skoczył w ich stronę, uderzając w szczękę chłopaka, który chciał się wtrącić. Przez chwilę szarpali się wszyscy, a pięści śmigały w powietrzu, aż w końcu Daiki pociągnął Kagamiego za koszulę w tył. Jakiś pieprzony gnój zasadził ku w szczękę. Kurwa.

- Pojebało cię – warknął do Taigi.

- To ty zacząłeś, dupku – syknął, ocierając wierzchem dłoni krew spod nosa i patrząc jak koledzy próbują uspokoić tego blond złamasa.

- Kurwa mać - zaklął Kagami z uczuciem, gdy czarny, z opuszczonym dachem samochód zatrzymał się na chodniku, a z niego wyskoczyło kilku chłopaków.

- Co tu się, kurwa, dzieje, debile? – warknął niemal dwu metrowy, wyglądający jak ciężarowiec facet łypiąc na wszystkich i skupiając się na tym, co gadali jeden przez drugiego jego koledzy.

Kagami trącił Aomine łokciem.

- Spierdalamy.

- Co? Teraz chcesz uciekać, kretynie?

- Słuchaj co mówię – syknął. – To jest Góra i nie nazywa się tak tylko dlatego, że jest wielki. Patrz na jego ręce.

Daiki spojrzał i zaklął pod nosem. Na palcach Góry połyskiwał kastet. No po prostu kurwa zajebiście.

- Chodu! – Kagami szarpnął go za ramię i pociągnął za sobą.

- Hej! Te pieprzone chuje uciekają!

Biegnąc za Kagamim i wymijając ludzi, Aomine obejrzał się tylko raz. I to mu wystarczyło by przyspieszyć. Myślał, że nie będą za nimi biec? Tak myślał. A kurwa gówno. W dodatku samochód, którym przyjechała reszta, właśnie robił ostry nawrót. No po prostu zajebiście. Słysząc dudniące kroki goniących ich gości niemal zrównał się z Kagami, który biegł przez siebie jak pieprzona strzała.

- W lewo! – zawołał, przyhamowując i skręcając w biegu. Wpadli w niewielkie zaułek a na ich drodze stanęło ogrodzenie z siatki. Kagami cały czas biegnąc odbił się od ziemi i łapiąc ogrodzenie, cholera jasna, niemal przefrunął na rękach nad nim, skacząc pod drugiej stronie na równe nogi. Nieco mniej widowiskowo Aomine dołączył do niego, patrząc za siebie, gdzie do zaułka wbiegła właśnie ich pogoń. Pognał za Kagamim, który prowadził ich po terenie jakiejś fabryki jakby nie raz tutaj był. Przeskoczyli kolejną siatkę, a potem między wysokimi budynkami i nie wiedząc jak i gdzie, ale znaleźli się na ulicy, gdzie Aomine mieszkał.

Dysząc ciężko Kagami oparł się dłonią o ścianę najbliższego bloku. Aomine zatrzymał się tuż obok z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

- Powinienem cię, kurwa, zabić – wysapał Taiga, prostując się i próbując uregulować oddech.

- Mnie? Chyba ja ciebie, ośle – warknął. – Ktoś ci kazał walić go po mordzie?

- A tobie do nich gadać?

- Miałem stać i się gapić?

- Nie! Kurwa. Szlag by to.

- Ten Góra aż taki straszny? – Daiki otarł spocone czoło.

- Nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, stary – parsknął. – To jest pieprzona maszynka do mielenia mięsa. Że też musiał się napatoczyć, gdyby nie on rozsmarowałbym buźkę temu cholernemu kutasowi – warknął.

- Kto to w ogóle był? I to była za akcja kiedyś niby?

- Jebana wsza – warknął z wściekłością, spluwając na chodnik. – Kiedyś graliśmy z nimi mecz. Dostali oczywiście w dupę, ale nie specjalnie im się to podobało. Dojechali mnie w sześciu jak byłem sam i przez miesiąc byłem uziemiony z kopytem w gipsie, pieprzone dranie.

- Trzeba było zajebać mu mocniej i rozkwasić ten cholerny nos. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko czując, że odzyskał już oddech.

Kagami parsknął śmiechem, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon.

- To Tatsuya – mruknął, odbierając. – Co jest?

- _Podobno przed klubem była jakaś granda. Powiedz, że to nie wy._

- Khehehe, no wiesz, tak wyszło – zaśmiał się. Głośnie westchnienie chłopaka zaszeleściło w mikrofonie.

- _Jesteście chociaż w kawałku?_

- Prawie idealnym. Przyjechał Góra i…

- _Chyba nie skakaliście do Góry? _– Ostry głos Himuro przerwał mu. Kagami wywrócił oczami.

- Jasne, że nie! To wkurwiające, ale spierdalaliśmy aż się kurzyło, nie jestem kretynem, Tatsuya.

- _Mam nadzieję. Mamy po was przyjechać?_

- Nie, jesteśmy praktycznie w domu.

- _Rozumiem, odezwę się później._

- Jasne, nara. Pieprzony wyrzut sumienia – warknął pod nosem, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

Aomine parsknął śmiechem, masując szczękę, w którą oberwał.

- Kurwa, czuje, że puchnie – burknął Taiga, dotykając nosa i sycząc z bólu.

- No, za pięknie to ty nie wyglądasz.

- Jakbyś ty, do cholery, pięknie wyglądał.

- Ktoś zajebisty, zawsze wygląda zajebiście. – Uśmiechnął się z kpiną.

- Wal się, kurwa – warknął ruszając przed siebie.

- Z miłą chęcią.

Kagami obejrzał się przez ramię, gapiąc się na niego, po czym na jego ustach pokazał się szeroki uśmiech.

- Chciałbyś, co?

Aomine odpowiedział mu takim samym, drapieżnym, niemal dzikim uśmiechem.

- Chyba ty.

Kagami parsknął, odwracając się i machając rękę.

- Spadam, kretynie, przyjdę jutro, to zagramy mecz, prosisz się, żeby skopać ci dupsko.

- Lepiej pilnuj własnej dupy, zjebie. – parsknął, idąc w kierunku domu.

Prędzej śnieg spadnie w tym pieprzonym piekle, niż ten cholerny, irytujący dupek go pokona.

* * *

_H.: Okej, nie będę się rozwodzić nad tym, jak bardzo mi się ten rozdział nie podoba, bo szkoda mojego zdrowia. == Przypuszczam, że niedługo wskoczymy w „M", także żebyście wiedzieli jak szukać :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

Było gorąco. Och, dobry boże koszykówki, jak było gorąco. Aomine czuł, jak nagrzany beton, na którym leżał, niemal parzy go w skórę. Uchylił powieki, a blask słońca aż poraził go w oczy. Ech, co za pieprzone piekło.

- Jak się stąd nie ruszymy, zostaną z nas cholerne skwarki – mruknął, przeciągając się.

- Aha, chcesz, to się ruszaj – odmruknął leżący tuż obok Kagami. – Mogę być nawet skwarkiem, wszystko mi już, kurna, jedno.

Aomine zerknął na niego. Chłopak nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał wstać. Zresztą Aomine też niespecjalnie miał na to ochotę. Był tak wykończony, że kiwnięcie palcem było w tym momencie ponad jego siły. Jeszcze nigdy, naprawdę nigdy, nie był tak zmęczony. Nikt nigdy nie doprowadził go do takiego stanu, że nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Ale co on się dziwi, skoro przez kilka dni grali niemal non stop od rana do samego wieczora? Okazało się, że jednak nie jest robotem, a szkoda, bo z miłą chęcią przypieczętowałby swoje… Właściwie które zwycięstwo? Już nawet nie pamiętał, chyba stracił rachubę.

Poruszył się, przeciągając i czując, jak plecy ocierają się o nieprzyjemny beton. Szlag by to trafił. Przez to granie od kilku dni słońce kompletnie zjarało mu skórę i teraz ta piekła go niemal żywym ogniem. Japonio, gdzie jesteś?

- Nie mam, kurwa, siły. – Kagami westchnął ciężko.

Daiki przeniósł na niego spojrzenie. Leżący na betonie Kagami obejmował ramionami piłkę do kosza i faktycznie wyglądał na zmęczonego, jakby nie spał kilka dobrych dni. On sam pewnie nie wyglądał lepiej. Gapił się przez chwilę na niego. Rozczochrane włosy były wilgotne od potu, a długi prosty nos i policzki zaczerwienione od słońca, co wyglądało nawet zabawnie. W ogóle to ciekawe czemu ludzie tutaj nie przypominali murzynów, przecież to słońce było zabójcze. Przyglądał się, jak Taiga nabiera powietrza i wzdycha po raz kolejny. Ramiona, którymi obejmował piłkę były mocne, umięśnione i opalone. Aomine potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się z pełnego zmęczenia otępienia. Był zmęczony. Bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.

Podniósł się, przecierając dłonią twarz. Kagami ziewnął, otwierając oczy i gapiąc się na niego nieco nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.

- Co robisz?

- Wstaje, do licha, bo to pieprzone słońce zaraz mnie wykończy, jak tu, do cholery, można w ogóle wytrzymać? – warknął poirytowany, czując, że nagle z dupy jest mu cieplej niż było.

- Khehe, kiedyś się przyzwyczaisz – parsknął rozbawiony.

- Nigdy, kurwa, szybciej stąd wyjadę, niż przyzwyczaję się, do tego pieprzonego palnika.

Kagami zachichotał, zakładając ręce za głowę i zamykając oczy.

- Masz jeszcze kilka miesięcy, sam zobaczysz. Zresztą patrz, jakie to zabawne, gamy ze sobą codziennie, a za jakiś czas wyjedziesz i już nigdy nie się spotkamy, hahaha, ale jaja, to takie niesamowite.

Aomine popatrzył się na niego. Na tych upartych, bezczelnych ustach Kagmiego błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Tak właściwie miał rację, minie jeszcze trochę czasu, wyjdzie i już nigdy więcej się nie spotkają. To miejsce było jak jakiś dziwny, odrealniony epizod, który trwa tylko przez chwilę.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy jego żołądek podskoczył dziwnie i oderwał spojrzenie od tego głupka, warcząc pod nosem. Wstał z zamiarem jak najszybszego udania się pod chłodny prysznic. Było mu tak gorąco, że czuł się jak rozpuszczane masło.

- Wybieramy się jutro na plażę, jedziesz z nami, nie?

- Po co?

Kagami odchylił głowę w tył patrząc na niego.

- Sufrowałeś kiedyś?

Aomine pokręcił głową, a Kagami wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- To będziesz miał okazję.

- Dryfować na tratwie? Nie dzięki – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, odwracając się i idąc do domu.

- Przyjdę jutro przed południem po ciebie! – zawołał za nim, unosząc rękę na pożegnanie.

- Jasne, jasne.

* * *

- Ty, żyj.

Aomine uchylił powieki, gdy Kagami trącił go w kolano. Spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem, opuszczając na nos okulary i osuwając się po siedzeniu.

- Żyłbym, gdyby nie ty. Dla normalnych ludzi przed południem to nie jest ósma rano – sarknął, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Kagami zaśmiał się, opierając o drzwi samochodu, a Aomine nie po raz pierwszy poczuł jak siatka dreszczy biegnie po jego kręgosłupie.

- Długo jeszcze będziemy czekać?

- Chyba tak. – Kagami zerknął za okno na przyjaciół. – Khehe, Kate chyba spodobał się sprzedawca.

Aomine zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Próbuje z każdego pieca, hę?

- Hahaha! Najwyraźniej – roześmiał się, sięgając po okulary Aomine i wsadzając je na nos. – Rany, widzisz ty coś przez nie?

- Widzę cały świat i nic nie wypala mi oczu – uśmiechnął się ironicznie przypatrując się, jak Kagami przegląda się w bocznym lusterku auta.

- W ogóle to doszły mnie legendy na twój temat! – wyszczerzył się, patrząc na Aomine i unosząc okulary na głowę.

- Słucham? – Daiki uniósł brew, a Kagami zachichotał z czegoś najwyraźniej bardzo ubawiony.

- Kate to plotkara, jak ona wie, wiedzą wszyscy. W każdym razie, że ją stuknąłeś… Albo ona stuknęła ciebie? I że nie jesteś małym Japończykiem, hahahaha! – Złapał się za brzuch śmiejąc głośno. – Nie zdziw się, jak laski będą cię napastować, już Kate o to zadbała, hahaha!

Aomine wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

- Dobry seks, nie jest zły. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Kagami wyszczerzył się, opierając łokieć o przednie siedzenie i gapiąc się na Aomine oczami, w których tańcowały pełne rozbawienia ogniki.

- No właśnie. – Zmrużył w rozbawieniu oczy, a Aomine zauważył na jego nosie i policzkach ledwie widoczne piegi. Wcześniej ich jakoś nie widział.

- Tutaj jest California i nic nie jest złe, po co się ograniczać.

- Aż tak? – Brew Aomine uniosła się, a kącik ust wygiął ku górze.

Kagami pochylił się w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jest _freedom._ Chcesz pić, pijesz, chcesz się bawić, bawisz się, chcesz grać, grasz, chcesz uprawiać seks, uprawiasz, nie ma znaczenia, gdzie i z kim.

Ten niski, nieco ochrypły głos Kagamiego podrażnił jego zmysły, choć było to ciężkie to ogarnięcia. Ale tu nie było zasad. Nie było żadnych zasad i nic nie miało znaczenia, granic i ram. Było wolne. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy mu się wydaje, czy to, co jaśniało gdzieś na dnie oczu Kagamiego było tym, na co wyglądało. Miał wrażenie, że jego fascynacja nie pozostaje bez echa… Ale może to złudzenie.

Oderwali od siebie spojrzenie, gdy głosy reszty zaczęły się przybliżać.

- Tankujemy i jedziemy, zanim Kate wyrucha tego biednego sprzedawczynę, hahah! – Marco zaśmiał się głośno, odkręcając bak.

- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiła? – Kagami ze śmiechem wychylił się przez okno. Aomine przeniósł wzrok na zbliżającego się Dicka i Ingrit. Przecież nie będzie się na niego gapił.

* * *

Patelnia, no najprawdziwsza na świecie patelnia. Piasek był tak rozgrzany, że niemal parzył w stopy. Czy istnieje większe piekło, niż to? Osunął się na leżaku stojącym pod parasolem, przyglądając się, jak Dick i Paul z deskami pod pachami idą w stronę oceanu. Jak komuś chciało się żyć w taki upał? Jak komuś chciało się cokolwiek, kurna, robić, gdy żar po prostu lał się z nieba? No kurwa.

- Możesz?

Aomine przeniósł spojrzenie na Kate, która ubrana tylko w czarny, skąpy strój kąpielowy wyciągała w jego stronę olejek do opalania.

- Daj mi chwilę do namysłu… Jak siądziesz przodem, to mogę. – Wygiął usta w uśmiechu, zabierając olejek z jej rąk.

Kate zachichotała, siadając na piasku tyłem do niego.

- Chciałbyś, co?

- Ty bardziej – zamruczał, nalewając olejek na dłoń i rozsmarowując go po szczupłych ramionach dziewczyny.

- Hoho, jaki pewny siebie, żebyś się tylko nie zdziwił – zakpiła. – Nie idziesz do wody?

- Nie, tu mi dobrze, nie jestem masochistą.

- No przestań, powinieneś posurfować, jak już tu jesteś!

- Dryfowanie na tratwie mnie nie kręci.

- Kate, cycki też ci posmarować? – Kagami roześmiał się, wbijając deskę w piasek.

- Kup sobie własne i je sobie smaruj – odpowiedziała bezczelnie, wstając z piasku.

- Sztuczne są do kitu, jakbyś chciała, to ja bardzo chętnie. – Wyszczerzył się, siadając na jej miejscu. – Ja też poproszę – wyszczerzył się do Aomine.

Aomine oparł się wygodnie i uśmiechnął ironicznie, podrzucając olejek w dłoni.

- Co za to dostanę?

- Ej, Kate o to nie pytałeś! – oburzył się.

- A może mi dać coś, czego nie miałem? – Uśmiech Aomine poszerzył się, a Kagami zarechotał na całe gardło. Aomine chrząknął, czując jak drobny dreszcz biegnie po jego kręgosłupie.

- Ty dupku, hahaha! No ale weź, kurna, bo te debile już łapią fale, dogadamy się potem, pozwolę ci wygrać ze mną czy coś.

- Khe, pozwolisz? – parsknął ironicznie, nalewając olejek na dłonie i przykładając je do ramion Taigi. – Chyba nie ogarniasz, że to ja wygrywam z tobą, a nie na odwrót.

- No chyba w twoich, kurwa, snach! – prychnął.

Aomine uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słuchając bluzgów Kagamiego i dłonią przesuwając po prostej linii jego kręgosłupa. Właściwie dopiero teraz zauważył, dwa japońskie znaki wytatuowane tuż poniżej jego karku, które układały się w słowo „wolność"… Czy każde z nich coś takiego miało? Wydawało mu się, że widział na stopie Kate amerykańskie „freedom".

- Co robisz?

Aomine wzdrygnął się, zerkając na gapiącego się na niego przez ramię Kagamiego. Chyba się zamyślił… Oderwał od niego ręce, czując dziwne zirytowanie, że cieszy się, że ma na nosie okulary.

- Twoje gadanie jest tak nudne, że zasypiam. – Uśmiechnął się z kpiną, wcierając resztkę olejku we własne przedramiona.

- Hę?! A w ryj byś nie chciał? – warknął, jednym skokiem stając na nogach. – Idziesz czy nie?

- Możesz iść utopić się w samotności, ja podziękuję.

- No co ty, chodź, fajnie będzie!

- Spadaj już, kretynie.

- Sam jesteś kretynem, ośle. Nie mów, że nie umiesz pływać – zaśmiał się z kpiną.

- Umiem, ale za pływanie na kawałku drewna podziękuję – prychnął.

- No zero zabawy! – Wyciągnął deskę z piasku. – A gdzie _freedom_, hę? – Kopnął w piasek obsypując nim Aomine.

- Spadaj, albo zarobisz w zęby – warknął, strzepując z siebie piasek i patrząc jak zanoszący się śmiechem Kagami oddala się w kierunku oceanu.

Jak można się jarać pływaniem na kawałku deski? Aomine chyba nigdy nie zrozumie tego narodu. Ale tak właśnie było, wszyscy cieszyli się jak małe dzieci, a do tego potrafili spędzić na surfowaniu niemal cały dzień. I dobrze, może i było z czego się cieszyć, może i było na co się popatrzeć, ale bez przesady. Ale jednak nie odrywał od niech spojrzenia. W swoim cudownym, błogosławionym cieniu przyglądał się, jak łapią fale z niemal takim samym zacięciem, z jakim grali w kosza. Cokolwiek robili, zawsze było w tym sto procent, bez żadnych ograniczeń, tak, jak z ich _freedom._ Po prostu wszystko na maks.

Och, oczywiście nie uniknął kąpieli w oceanie, ale wolał sam tam dojść, niż zostać tam wrzucony, jak stało się to z dziewczynami, które z nimi przyjechały, a które od surfowania dużo bardziej wolały kąpiele słoneczne. Co w sumie nie było takie złe, przynajmniej było się na co popatrzeć.

Zerknął na Himuro, który trącił co w ramię puszką piwa. Aomine wziął je z jego rąk, otwierając i upijając łyk lodowatego napoju patrząc, jak Tatsuya przysiada koło niego. Przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na Kate, która jak się okazało, miała całkiem niezłe gardło i to bez żadnych podtekstów. Uśmiechnęła się do przygrywającego jej na gitarze Kagamiego podejmując skoczny rytm piosenki.

- Zaskoczony, co?

Aomine przeniósł spojrzenie na Himuro, który przypatrywał mu się z uwagą i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Że potrafi tymi ustami coś jeszcze? Owszem. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a Himuro parsknął rozbawiony.

- Kate z niczym się nie czai, to fakt, ale to dobrze, w końcu o to w tym wszystkim chodzi. _Freedom._ – Przeciągnął się aż strzeliły mu kości. – Kate będzie występowała na Broadwayu.

- Będzie? – Aomine uniósł pytająco brew. – Skąd taka pewność? Ma tam kogoś?

Tatsuya zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Skąd. Ona po prostu pojedzie i będzie tam występować. – Upił łyk piwa, gapiąc się w niebo. Aomine zauważył na jego nadgarstku te same znaki, które widniały na karku Taigi. Wcześniej dostrzegł też francuskie „liberté" wytatuowane na boku łydki Paula i był więcej niż pewny, że reszta też ma podobne tatuaże.

- To jej marzenie, więc dlaczego ma się nie spełnić? – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Marzenia rzadko się spełniają, zwłaszcza takie.

- Chyba jeszcze nie wsiąkłeś – Himuro parsknął pod nosem. – To jest właśnie _freedom, _Daiki. My nie tylko bawimy się bez ograniczeń, chociaż tak to może wyglądać. _Fredom_ to jest życie. Ona tam pojedzie i podbije Broadway, bo dla niej nie ma nic niemożliwego, żyje _freedom_, nic jej nie ogranicza, nic nie zatrzymuje, nie ma gdybania, że może, że być może się uda. Pojedzie i osiągnie to, co chce. Tym jest _freedom. _Wolnością od ograniczeń.

Aomine kiwnął głową choć nadal nie bardzo wierzył, by samą wolą było się w stanie coś osiągnąć. Przecież… to by było za proste, gdyby to tak działało, prawda?

- Ingrit będzie malarką. – Himuro kiwnął w stronę Hiszpanki. – Maluje tak, że włos się jeży. A Marco będzie grał w NBA. Właściwie każdy z nas ma lekkiego bzika na punkcie koszykówki, ale to Taiga i Marco chcą wiązać z nią przyszłość.

- Kagami też zamierza grać w NBA? – mruknął, gapiąc się z niebo, które z wolna zmierzchało. Od oceanu zaczynało ciągnąć ciepłe, suche powietrze.

- Taki był plan, ale nie jestem pewien, czy w jego przypadku tak się stanie.

Daiki zerknął na niego. Himuro marszczył brwi, gapiąc się na przyjaciela.

- Nie wiem, czy Taiga ci wspominał, ale ci kolesie, którzy chcieli się z wami wtedy bić…

- Mówił. Że zafundowali mu miesiąc w gipsie.

- Miesiąc? – Tatsuya parsknął, ale nie było w tym grama śmiechu. – Sześć tygodni w gipsie i rehabilitacja. Przez jakiś czas baliśmy się, że nie będzie chodził – mruknął, pocierając palcami powieki. – Ale okazało się, że brak czucia był tylko szokiem pourazowym…

- Te zjeby tak go urządziły?

Himuro zerknął na Aomine, w którego głosie zatańczyły chłodne nuty, lecz jego twarz była niewzruszona.

- Było ich sześciu, załatwili go na cacy – burknął, na samo wspomnienie czując piekącą złość. – Ale Taiga to cholerny potwór – zaśmiał się, rozluźniając się natychmiast. – Szybko się pozbierał.

- Nie powinien się oszczędzać? – mruknął w zamyśleniu. Jakoś nie zauważył, by Kagami grał jak ktoś kontuzjowany. Wręcz przeciwnie, grał bez żadnych hamulców.

- Powinien – zaśmiał się. – Ale spróbuj mi to powiedzieć. Wiesz, to też jest _freedom._ Wszystko albo nic, albo robisz coś na sto procent, albo nie warto się za to nawet zabierać. Z _freedom_ nie ma półśrodków, Daiki. Chcesz czegoś, pragniesz czegoś, to po prostu to bierzesz.

Aomine oderwał spojrzenie od Taigi, kierując je na Himuro, który jednak nie patrzył na niego, ale Daiki miał wrażenie, że jego usta są wygięte w lekkim uśmiechu.

* * *

_H.: Borze najzieleńszy, mam wrażenie, że moja jakość dramatycznie spada X_X To okropne, a tu takie ważne rzeczy mają się dziać w następnym rozdziale, no! Zaczynam się bać tego, co wyjdzie. Kolejny będzie stanowczo „M"._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ja się do tego, kurna, nie przyznaje. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. X_X_

_Dla Kiri, bo mnie zawsze natycha na AoKAgaszki. 3_

* * *

**PART 6**

Piłka poleciała w powietrze. Zanim osoba, do której została podana ją złapała, Aomine już tam był, błyskawicznie ją przechwytując i biegnąc z nią do kosza. Na jego drodze prawie znikąd pojawił się Kagami, sprawiając, że Aomine wyhamował gwałtownie. Wyskoczył w górę, chcąc rzucić, jednak Taiga wytrącił mu piłkę. Kutas.

Zawarczał ze złości, a Kagami posłał mu pełen wyższości uśmiech, mijając go w biegu. Zrobił błyskawiczny nawrót, wymijając Taigę i łapiąc piłkę nim on zdążył to zrobić. Ale Kagami deptał mu po piętach. Cholerny dziad, ani chwili spokoju, jeszcze nie zdążysz się ruszyć, a ten już ci stoi za dupą. No kurwa. Aomine chciał go minąć, jednak ten wybił mu piłkę, robiąc ostry nawrót i… I lecąc w przód, machając rozpaczliwie rękami.

- Pojebało cię, kurwa mać?! – wrzasnął, gdy udało mu się złapać równowagę i uniknąć bliskiego spotkania w betonem. Wbił w Tatsuyę wkurwione spojrzenie, jednak ten patrzył na niego beznamiętnie, kompletnie nieprzejęty tym, że Kagami mało nie przejechał twarzą po boisku.

- Co to za, kurwa, podkładanie nogi na boisku, pojebało cię, Tatsuya?!

- Tak dla waszej wiadomości my też tutaj jesteśmy i też chcielibyśmy pograć. – Himuro uniósł brew, wyginając usta lekkim w uśmiechu.

- Przecież, do cholery, gramy! – Podszedł do niego i szarpnął za bluzkę. – Przez ciebie rozsmarowałbym sobie mordę na betonie, zjebie!

- No chyba nie gramy. I jestem pod wrażeniem, że zauważyłeś w ogóle kto ci nogę podłożył, Taiga. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A buźka szybko by ci się zagoiła.

- Dam ci w mordę, przestań suszyć te cholerne kły, kretynie!

- Uspokójcie się. – Marco wywrócił oczami. – I grajmy, do cholery, tylko jak ludzie, bo stanie i gapienie się zaczyna mnie, kurwa, nudzić.

- Nie moja wina, że jesteś słabeusz. – Kagami wyszczerzył się bezczelnie.

- Zarobisz w tę krzywą mordę, Taiga – warkną z drążąc z irytacji brwią.

- Taaaak się ciebie boje, khehe!

- Spasujcie, debile! – warknął poirytowany Paul, gdy zamiast gry na boisku zapanował istny chaos. Co za zjeby nie koledzy.

Wszyscy zamarli, oglądając się, słysząc głośne wybuchy śmiechu. Po chodniku po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia szła grupka chłopaków.

- Kurwa, tylko nie oni – zaklął Dick, spluwając na ziemię.

Aomine zauważył, że wszyscy nagle się najeżyli i nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego. Lecz zrozumiał bardzo szybko.

- Kogo my tu mamy, małych tchórzyyyy!

Aomine wszędzie poznałby tę krzywą mordę i tlenione kudły.

- A w ryj byś nie chciał? – warknął Kagami.

- Gyhyhy, od ciebie? – parsknął chłopak, wchodząc na boisko, a za nim podążyli koledzy. – A potrafisz coś więcej niż uciekać?

- Tyyyy…!

- Jak zwykle zabawny. – Z rękami w kieszeniach Tatsuya zaszedł drogę Kagamiemu, który z mordem na twarzy ruszał w kierunku przybyszów.

- Tatsuya – mruknął blondyn, marszcząc brwi i gapiąc się na niego czujnie.

- Cześć, Michael – przywitał się, uśmiechając półgębkiem. – Może rozwiążemy nasz mały problem na boisku? Chyba że od ostatniego razu nic się nie zmieniło i nadal jedyne, co potraficie, to głośno szczekać.

- Ty gnoju – warknął Michael zaciskając pięści. – Pożałujesz tego.

- To chodź. – Pochylił się nieco w przód z szerokim uśmiechem. – To będzie sama radość nauczyć bandę psów, gdzie ich miejsce.

Himuro uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy w grupce przeciwników zawrzało.

- I to podobno ja mam niewyparzoną mordę – mruknął Kagami pod nosem. Tatsuya uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Ty tylko nie wiesz, kiedy się zamknąć. To co, Michael, mecz czy rejterujecie? – Niemal niewidoczny kpiący uśmiech zatańczył na ustach Himuro.

- Mecz – warknął chłopak. – Jeszcze tego pożałujecie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – zakpił Himuro. – Kto gra? – Zerknął przez ramię na kolegów.

- Ja – warknął Kagami.

- Ja też – mruknął Aomine, czując, jak ogarnia go złość, której źródła nie bardzo pojmował. Ale miał zamiar rozsmarować ich na tym boisku.

- I ja – odezwał się Marco ze zirytowaniem patrząc na przybyłą grupką, która dogadywała się między sobą.

Dick uniósł rękę na znak, że on też dołącza. Himuro kiwnął głową.

- Ja też zagram. Działają mi na nerwy. – Wbił tlące się złością spojrzenie w Michaela, który obrócił się i ruszył w ich stronę wraz z czwórką kolegów. Usta Himuro wygięły się w uśmiechu.

- Powodzenia? – Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

Michael uśmiechnął się ironicznie uderzając ręką w jego dłoń.

- Wgnieciemy was w ziemię.

- Pomarzyć zawsze można – parsknął ironicznie Tatsuya.

- Dwa razy po dwadzieścia minut? – spytał chłodno Marco.

- Nam pasuje. – Michael strzelił karkiem uśmiechając się bezczelnie, a Aomine miał przemożoną ochotę, by podejść i wybić mu własną pięścią te krzywe zęby.

- Pokonaj go na boisku. – Himuro trącił go w ramię, ustawiając się koło niego.

Daiki miał zamiar powiedzieć mu, żeby sobie w dupę wsadził dobrą radę i jak chce, może sobie być matką miłosierdzia, ale on, Aomine, nie ma w sobie za grosz dobroci. Ale nie powiedział nic. W oczach Tatsuyi płonął lodowaty, pełen wściekłości ogień. Nie tylko on chciał skopać dupy tym pieprzonym gnojom.

Piłka poleciała w powietrze i jak błyskawica pomknęła w stronę Marco. Skoki Kagamiego były momentami przerażające. Piłka śmigała po boisku niemal z prędkością światła. A ich przeciwnicy byli dobrzy. Byli naprawdę dobrzy. Ale nie mieli szans. Nie mieli żadnych szans. Nie z nimi. Nie, gdy razem stworzyli drużynę.

Aomine był indywidualistą, zawsze grał sam i to mu wystarczało. Ale tutaj, z nimi, w drużynie z potworami równymi jemu samemu było inaczej. Było lepiej. To było… to było jakby czytali sobie w myślach. Daiki już wcześniej przyznał sam przed sobą, że lubi z nimi grać, że są wyzwaniem, że z nimi wreszcie może pograć na poważnie. Lubił raz po raz mierzyć się z Kagamim, który nigdy nie odpuszczał, który potrafił grać z nim dotąd, dopóki nie padli ze zmęczenia, który nigdy nie miał dość. Ale teraz, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę grając wspólnie a nie przeciwko sobie, Aomine czuł, jakby grał z samym sobą, jakby Kagami był kimś, kto zna każdą jego myśl i reagował dokładnie wedle nich. Był zawsze tam, gdzie powinien, by odebrać piłkę, by zablokować przeciwnika, by podać, by atakować. Byli… byli nie do zatrzymania. Nikt nie miał szans z Dickiem pod koszem, rzuty Himuro było gwoździem do trumny, wsady Marco były jak cholerny dzwon pogrzebowy, a oni we dwóch, jak szczerząca się zwierzęco śmierć.

Aomine opadł na ziemię, patrząc na Michaela siedzącego na tyłku pod koszem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, nadeptując butem na jego nogę i im bardziej jego twarz się krzywiła, tym większą wkładał w to siłę, a jego uśmiech poszerzał się.

- Wygraliśmy. – Palce Himuro zacisnęły się na ramieniu Aomine. Daiki przeniósł na niego wzrok i przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

- Khe, jak pies za głośno szczeka, potrzebuje porządnego kopniaka – parsknął ironicznie, uwalniając nogę Michaela. Usta Tatsuyi zadrgały w uśmiechu. Uwolnił ramię Aomine z silnego uścisku oddalając się od nich.

- Fajnie było was zgnieść pod butem – zawołał na odchodnym, unosząc rękę. Aomine posłał ostatnie, ironiczne spojrzenie blondynowi i podążył za Himuro.

* * *

Dudniąca muzyka niemal rozsadzała bębenki w uszach, a piasek na plaży mienił się jaskrawymi, pulsującymi kolorami. Aomine mijał roztańczony tłum, popijając piwo. Znajome i nieznajome twarze wciąż przewijały się przed jego oczami. Niektórzy witali się z nimi, bądź machali ręką, niektórzy tylko obijali się, przepraszając i patrząc na niego niezbyt przytomnymi spojrzeniami.

- Heeej, może zatańczymy? – Jakaś blondynka, z tego co kojarzył koleżanka Kate, uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu. Aomine nauczył się jednego i to dość szybko – bezbłędnie potrafił rozpoznać kogoś naćpanego i jakoś nie specjalnie miał ochotę uganiać się z napraną panną. Kolejną.

- Nie, dzięki – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, uwalniając z jej uścisku i odszedł, dopijając piwo. Sięgnął po kolejne, gdy minęła go dziewczyna z tacą i lawirował między ludźmi, by chodź na chwilę uwolnić się od ich roztańczonej obecności. Uniósł brew, upijając łyk piwa, gdy dostrzegł Kagamiego i Himuro rozmawiających przy brzegu oceanu. Tatsuya wyglądał na poważnego, jednak Kagami roześmiał się i chociaż Aomine nie słyszał tego, to drażniące ciarki przebiegły jego ciało na samo wspomnienie jego ochrypłego śmiechu.

Kurwa.

Ruszył w ich stronę, gapiąc się, jak Himuro wywraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się lekko, mówiąc coś do Taigi, na co ten chyba nieco się zmieszał. Aomine kiwnął im głową, gdy go zauważyli, jednak ominął ich lekkim łukiem, idąc wzdłuż brzegu.

- Te, może byś poczekał, spieszy ci się gdzieś?

Aomine uśmiechnął się pod nosem słysząc zirytowany głos Kagamiego.

- Taaa, szukam miejsca, gdzie mogę się wylać, ale spoko, możesz popatrzeć – parsknął, dopijając piwo i gniotąc w dłoni kubek.

- Wspólne szczanie do oceanu? Spooooko, możesz na mnie liczyć! – zarechotał, a Daiki poczuł, jak jeżą mu się wszystkie włoski na ciele.

- Himuro gdzie? – spytał Aomine, podrzucając zgnieciony kubek i kopiąc go stopą, a ten poleciał gdzieś w piasek.

- Poszedł się napić – odpowiedział. – W ogóle widziałem, że koleżanki Kate cię napastują, o gościu, hahahaha!

- To nie jest śmieszne, kretynie – warknął zirytowany, popychając go, a woda zachlupotała pod butami Kagamiego.

- Trzeba korzystać, jak ci się same pchają, no co ty! – Zwinął się ze śmiechu.

- Stukać naćpane laski? Jeszcze jakiegoś syfa złapię – parsknął, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni.

- Ej, bez przesady, było tam kilka fajnych! Nie wszystkie takie są, Sasha jest całkiem w porządku.

- Ta mała z piegami? – Zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, która z dziewczyn miała na imię Sasha. Im bardziej się oddalali, tym muzyka była coraz słabsza i słychać było tylko dudnienie.

- No, właśnie ta! Dawała mi korki z matmy, fajna dziewczyna. – Pokiwał głową.

- Khehe, dawała ci korki? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, unosząc brew.

- Spierdalaj, kurwa! Przecież mówię, że to normalna laska. – Zdzielił go w ramię, ale zachichotał pod nosem. – Nakombinowałem się jak głupi z nią, do cholery, hahahaha!

Aomine wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając pod nosem. Co takiego było w głosie tego głupka, że mógł go słuchać i słuchać, nawet jak gadał totalne pierdoły, które w sumie nawet do niego nie docierały? Nie wiedział, po prostu nie wiedział, ale było w nim coś, co go przyciągało, co kazało mu iść za nim, słuchać go, gapić się na niego i po prostu zaraz, kurwa, nie wytrzyma.

- O stary, dalej nie idę, haha! – Kagami opadł na piasek.

Aomine też usiadł, strzelając karkiem i nie wiedział, czy to od wypitego piwa, czy czegoś innego, ale żołądek radośnie hasał mu w górę i w dół. Nie, to nie było, kurwa, piwo. To przez tego debila. To oczywiste, że przez tego debila. Patrzył na niego jak się śmieje i czuł, jak ściska go w podbrzuszu. Kagami chyba dostrzegł jego spojrzenie, bo usta wygięły mu się w uśmiechu, a oczy zmrużyły zaczepnie. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego, a Aomine czuł, jak mrowiące dreszcze spływają po jego kręgosłupie.

- Wiesz, że tu jest _free_, żadnych ograniczeń. – Kagami oparł policzek na dłoni, przypatrując mu się z tym cholernym, nikłym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Wiem – odpowiedział Aomine jakimś takim niższym głosem.

- I minie kilka miesięcy, i już więcej się nie spotkamy. – Jego twarz zbliżyła się, a uśmieszek nie przestawał tańczyć na jego wargach.

- To też wiem – przyznał nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od wąskich, wykrzywionych w uśmiechu warg…

- Więc czym tu się przejmować? Mamy _freedom_…

Ostatnie słowo szeptem tchnęło w usta Aomine. Nie zastanawiając się dlaczego i po co to robi, przylgnął wargami do ust chłopaka, które odpowiedziały nad wyraz chętnie. Dłonią złapał go za kark przyciągając bliżej, językiem muskając wargi, które rozchyliły się wpuszczając go do środka. Wciągając ze świstem powietrze, Kagami klęknął, napierając na niego mocniej, dłońmi obejmując jego twarz i przesuwając je na kark.

Elektryzujący, ekscytujący pocałunek, na który - teraz to wiedział - przecież od dawna miał ochotę, posłał prądy po całym jego ciele aż po czubki palców. Sprawny język Kagamiego splatał się z jego, a dłonie zdążyły zawędrować pod bluzkę i gładziły jego skórę, odbierając mu powoli zdolność myślenia. Czuł, jak w jego spodniach robi się coraz ciaśniej, a ciche dyszenie Taigi, gdy całował jego szyję jeszcze mocniej go podniecało. Tylko przez moment przez jego głowę przebiegła myśl, dlaczego to nie jest kobieta, ale tutaj, w tym słonecznym mieście, gdzie jedyną zasadą było _freedom_, nie miało to znaczenia. Teraz to wiedział. Tutaj nic nie miało znaczenia, było tylko chwilą, tylko wyzwoloną, dziką i pierwotną chwilą. Prawdziwe _freedom_.

Kagami sapnął, gdy powalił go na ziemię, lecz nie miał czasu, by coś powiedzieć, usta Aomine ponownie złączyły się z jego, a języki zawirowały w tańcu. Dłonie Taigi wędrowały po jego plecach, posyłając po całym jego ciele dreszcze. Zszedł na jego szyję, sunąc po niej ustami i językiem, i czując, jak Kagami pachnie i smakuje dziwną, podniecającą mieszanką, która drażniła jego zmysły jak nic innego. Przesunął językiem po jego uchu, przygryzając je i wciągając ten zapach. Ostry, pociągający. Jego skóra pachniała słońcem. Słońcem, delikatną, słoną nutą i czymś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale co podsycało ogień w jego żyłach.

Sprawne ręce Taigi rozpięły jego spodnie, które w sekundę znalazły się w kolanach. Mruknął zduszonym głosem, gdy dłoń Kagamiego zacisnęła się na jego penisie, przesuwając się po całej jego długości. Wspierając się na rękach i zaciskając oczy czuł, jak jego ciało drży obezwładniane rozkoszą i gorączką. Westchnął ciężko, gdy gorący język wolno przesunął się po jego szyi, zęby przygryzły brodę, a dłoń poruszała się miarowo i drażniąco po jego męskości, mocniej zaciskając na jej czubku.

Oddychając ciężko popatrzył na chłopaka, a jego oczy jaśniały rozbawieniem i palącym pożądaniem. Czując, jak zdolne ręce odbierają mu kompletnie rozum, pochylił się, przygryzając wargę Kagamiego, a jego usta chętnie przylgnęły do jego warg. Pogrążając się w pocałunku sięgnął do zapięcia jego spodni, a uniesione biodra chłopaka pomogły mu pozbyć się uporczywej przeszkody. Przesunął dłonią po brzuchu i penisie Taigi a z jego ust wyrwało się jęknięcie. Wsunął w niego palce, składając pocałunki na jego szyi, a Kagami stęknął zduszonym głosem, wyginając się i odchylając głowę w tył. Drażniąco muskał językiem usta chłopaka, aż te łapczywie się z nim połączyły. Pomrukując, Kagami zaparł się stopą o piasek raz po raz unosząc i opuszczając biodra.

Czując, że już więcej nie zniesie, że pożądanie i potrzeba zaraz go rozsadzą, Aomine wszedł w niego, a gorący pocałunek, zdusił ich jęki. Poruszając się niecierpliwie i pospiesznie, czuł, jak powietrze od morza muska jego nagie plecy. Gdzie, u licha, była jego bluzka? Oczy Kagamiego patrzyły na niego na wpół skryte za powiekami, a usta rozciągały się w tym jego uśmiechu, drapieżnym, prowokującym, zadziornym… Aomine też się uśmiechnął, poruszając się silnie i pochylił się nad nim, językiem sunąc po jego ustach. Place Kagamiego wsunęły się w jego włosy, zęby silnie przygryzły jego wargę, a biodra wyszły naprzeciw. Aomine złapał go za brodę, łącząc ich usta w głębokim, namiętnym pocałunku. Dłoń Kagamiego pociągnęła go za włosy, a potem przeniosła się na plecy, przesuwając po nich paznokciami. Noga Taigi owinęła się wokół jego biodra, przyciągając go bliżej, a Aomine jęknął, czując, że zaczyna lawirować na granicy. Ręka Kagamiego na jego karku pociągnęła go w dół, a pospieszny urywany oddech zaszeleścił przy jego uchu, posyłając dreszcze i napięcie po jego ciele.

- Pospiesz się… - wysapał ochryple Taiga i językiem musnął jego ucho. Aomine, którego wszystkie zmysły zawrzeły, wbił się w niego gwałtowniej, a Kagami z gardłowym jękiem uderzył głową w piasek, wyginając kręgosłup. Jego oczy, wyzywające, pociemniałe od żądzy, rozpalone, wpatrywały się w Aomine. Przywarł do niego w kolejnym silnym, niemal brutalnym pocałunku, kąsając jego wargi, coraz szybciej poruszając biodrami, czując, że jeszcze tylko chwila… Moment…

Usta Kagamiego oderwały się od warg, a z jego gardła wyrwał się ochrypły okrzyk, który sprawił, że lędźwiami Aomine szarpnęło spełnienie i rozbłysło mu pod powiekami. Zacisnął z całej siły usta tłumiąc swój własny krzyk, opierając czoło na ramieniu Kagamiego. Spełnienie wstrząsało jego ciałem, gdy poruszał się w ostatnich pchnięciach, a wszystkie kolory tęczy błyskały mu pod powiekami. Ocknął się, słysząc świszczący, zaspany oddech Kagamiego tuż przy uchu. Uniósł się na rękach, a na wpółprzymknięte rozleniwione oczy patrzyły na niego z ognikami rozbawienia tańczącymi na ich dnie. Jego usta wygięte były w uśmiechu i przypominał leniwego, mruczącego i zadowolonego kota. Aomine też uniósł kąciki ust i przez chwilę gapili się na siebie.

- No pochyl się w końcu – zamruczał Kagami, a chrypka w jego głosie ponownie podrażniła zmysły Aomine.

- Chciałbyś. – Zmrużył z delikatną kpiną powieki.

- Jak cholera – odpowiedział, łapiąc go za kark i przyciągając do siebie. Tylko przez chwilę usta Kagamiego tchnęły w jego własne cichym śmiechem, po czym przylgnęły go jego warg w głębokim, pobudzającym pocałunku, który posłał dreszcze i gorąco po ciele Aomine.

- Wstań, zaraz mi dupa odmarznie – zamruczał Kagami, między muśnięciami warg.

Daiki zaśmiał się pod nosem i warknął, gdy palec Kagmiego wbił się między jego żebra.

- Ja wiem, że jestem taki seksowny, że rąk się nie da ode mnie oderwać, ale wolałbym nie mieć piasku nawet w dupie. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- W dupie to możesz mieć coś innego – wyszczerzył się.

- Ty zjebie – warknął, kopiąc go z całej siły.

- Teraz ci się na wierzganie zebrało? – zakpił, unieruchamiając jego ręce i nogi i patrząc na niego z uśmiechem samozadowolenia.

Kagami przez chwilę zaciskał zęby wkurzony, jednak po chwili rozluźnił się, kładąc głowę na piasku i uśmiechając się półgębkiem, a jego oczy lśniły zaczepnie i prowokująco.

- Jeszcze wyrucham ten twój dziewiczy tyłek aż będziesz kwiczeć – zamruczał, ocierając się o Aomine i zabierając mu tym samym wszystkie cięte i rozsądne riposty jakie miał w głowie. Kagami wykorzystał jego moment nieuwagi i już po chwili to Aomine leżał na plecach, a Taiga pochylał się nad nim z uśmiechem pełnym zadowolenia.

- Następnym razem to ty będziesz ślicznie dla mnie jęczał – wymruczał do jego ucha, przygryzając je delikatnie.

- Marz sobie dalej – sarknął Aomine bezczelnym uśmiechem. – Ja tu tylko rucham.

Kagami uśmiechnął się równie bezczelnie.

- Będziesz błagał o więcej. – Klepnął go w policzek, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – A teraz chodźmy, zanim, kurwa, wyślą za nami ekipę poszukiwawczą, z tymi debilami jest wszystko możliwe.

Wstał, wciągając na tyłek spodnie. Podał rękę Aomine i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy stanęli nos w nos.

- Kilka miesięcy bez ograniczeń, a potem więcej się nie spotkamy, to takie zabawne. – Zmrużył zaczepnie powieki. Coś wewnątrz Aomine zamruczało z zadowolenia i wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

- Na tym chyba to polega, prawda?

- Między innymi. W końcu zaczaiłeś – wyszczerzył się.

* * *

_H.: No, ja się nie wypowiadam. Ale poględzę sobie. Nie jest to ostatni bynajmniej rozdział, ale pozwolimy im pobyć trochę w samotności, żebym ja się mogła zająć pisaniem czegoś innego. AoKise się domaga uwagi, bo już mi się po nocach śni, że mam je pisać i pora coś z tym zrobić. X_X No i z innymi pomysłami. Także tego, niech się tam w samotności i bez podglądanie myziają na tej plaży. XD_


End file.
